George 2
by Catrlgirl
Summary: After the quiet and peaceful death of Integra Hellsing. Hellsing is under new management and the timing could not be worse. There is a new and worse threat on the rise. It will take the full power of Hellsing and the round table to protect cross, crown,and country. Set in the world of Curious George and after the manga. *UPDATES SATURDAYS*
1. A whole new Hellsing

"In the name of God and her Majesty, rest now thy great servant. AMEN!"

All the mourners coursed the final response along with the aged official. This was not the way Integra, Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing should have died. She should not have died quietly in her sleep at age fifty-four. Sir Integra should have died in battle, facing the unholy enemy of crown and cross. She should not be having a small private funeral service on the perfectly manicured lawns of Hellsing estate. As the official stepped aside, Olivia Claymore made her way up to the podium. There were tears in her eyes as she opened her mouth. She closed it to swallow the lump in her throat. Then she began. The words she sang were so sad. The ancient Latin song lifted with her grief for the woman who had taken her in when her family had abandoned her. Olivia let all of her anger, loss, sadness, and frustration ride on her perfect high soprano. And that was how Integra was laid to rest after her years of wonderful service. After the last word of her goodbye Olivia nearly ran from podium into the arms of Bobbi. She buried her face into Bobbi's jacket. Bobbi ran her hand through the soft red hair as she held her crying girlfriend.

"You must become acquainted with death," Alucard said looking down at the blonde head of his daughter George. "You will see everyone you love, die, Little Dracula." The nickname was not appreciated; in fact, it hadn't been since George had been a child. It wasn't so bad. It had been worse when Uncle Walter had died. It had hurt a lot more watching the old butler suffer. He had been her friend her friend, teacher, and a living legend. He was a part of Hellsing. He had been for generations. George did not mind so much since her mother had not suffered. She had not died slowly coughing up blood and battling for each breath. Lung Cancer was a devil worse that the ones she could summon. George lifted her thick square sunglasses and looked up into her fathers red eyes.

"I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it though," she spat. The short blonde woman did not even attempt to pry off the arms of her thrall. She just wrapped an arm around Becky's curvaceous waist and decided not to think what would happen when Becky's time came. The years had changed very little between Becky and George. The blonde monster woman was still jealous of her sister's height and shape. She was still annoyed with the obsessive jealousy she displayed. Becky laid her head on top of George's and whispered...

"...I'm so sorry, Master. I know you loved her. I did too." George nodded as the smooth polished mahogany casket was lowered into the cold plot of ground near the small chapel. The vibrant life that once was, was now gone from this world. Bobbi pushed Olivia away, managing to tactfully ignore the make-up stains on her suit. Integra would be proud of Bobbi, George considered. Black pinstripes, Italian designer, well-tailored, and a crisp white silk shirt the sort of thing Integra would have worn. Well it had been white before the grey streaks of mascara and the peach stains of lipstick had marred it. There was a respectful cough from behind the gallery and George sighed.

"Come on, we have business to attend to." They followed the ugly balding man across the grounds into the stately manor and across the shiny hardwood into the conference room. _'I fucking hate this room,'_ George thought bitterly. She had good reason to hate the large spartan conference room. She had reasons to want to burn the long dark table and the leather chairs. And her desire to claw the paint of the walls was not without cause. She had never gotten good news in this room. She had never seen people, especially her mother, happy in this room. She had been nearly sentenced to death in this room. Her mother had been robbed of her seat and title in that chair. Becky had clawed at that door screaming for her, while she had been on trial by the round table for killing an innocent child. Yeah George hated this room. She thought quite vividly of how she would peel the leather off the chairs in agonizingly slow strips. There was an amused chuckle in her mind and George shrugged her shoulders pushing Alucard out of her thoughts. "That was private, Dad."

"Oh, I am quite aware. Flaying was so very popular during my youth. I was quite fond of it."

"Heh, I bet. Too bad I can't listen to chairs scream." George took her seat and Becky was instantly draped across the arm of the chair leaning on her. Bobbi sat across from her with Olivia on her right. The chair at the head of the table was left conspicuously empty. No one wanted it. It was Sir Hellsing's chair. It was where Integra belonged. The lawyer adjusted his glasses awkwardly under the gazes of the House of Hellsing. With a silent shift of air Seras entered the room from a shadow to stand sullenly in the corner.

"_**Where were you, Sis?"**_ It was a quiet question into the tall blonde vampires mind.

_**"I... I… couldn't."**_ George could tell by the black dress and sensible shoes Seras was wearing she had intended to be at the ceremony. _**"I... got up... I got dresses and was just about to... I was going to phase to the place and I just sat down on my bed. She's gone, George, Sir Integra is gone. I ... couldn't be there to store her shell."**_

"As you all know," the bald lawyer said nervously. "This is a delicate situation. I am employed by the Hellsing household for just that reason. Before we begin I offer my sincerest condolences on the loss of Sir Hellsing. But she did not leave without thinking of those... family members left behind. And the ... ," the lawyer looked down and shuffled the stack of papers on the conference table. He stood next to Integra's chair and glanced at the empty space. "The future of the organization she so diligently headed." Cracking the seal on the tick envelope on top of the stack, he continued. "The last will and testament of Sir Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing, honored knight of the crown, sentry of the protestant church, first class protectorate member of her majesties round table, and English noblewoman." Becky, Olivia, Bobbi and the lawyer all took a breath. Even Seras inhaled despite the fact that she did not need oxygen. "Being of sound mind and whole body do decree that upon the occasion of my death the entirety of my title, estate, and possessions be passed along to my chosen successor. Barbara Benecheck Kostov."

Bobbi didn't look up. She just kept her tight grip on Olivia's hand on top of the table. The silence was oppressive. Never had this type of thing gone so smoothly for the lawyer. When the bulk of such great wealth was left to a non-family member there was normally screaming and violence. He continued saying, " As a sign of the authority and responsibility of this inheritence I also leave to Ms. Kostov the Hellsing insignia." The lawyer placed a large heavy ring onto the table from a small plastic bag. He sat in directly in front of Bobbi and Olivia's joined hands. "This is to be respected. All members of Hellsing organization and household are now under the direction of Ms. Kostov. To my daughter George Abigail Angelina Hellsing I leave the entire contents of the Hellsing library and vaults to be shared with the reigning head of the Hellsing Estate as well as direct command of all Hellsing personnel. She is to be respected as primary military commander and field leader for all field operations under the head of Hellsing."

"_**It would seem you are my boss now, Little Dracula, better sharpen your fangs," **_Alucard mused. George shot her father, the tall threatening monster in the corner, a glare.

"_**Is now the time! REALLY! Right now? Mom is not even covered yet and already you piss on her grave." **_ She knew her father could tell that her eyes gleamed behind the sun glasses she had neglected to remove when they had come inside. Those eyes were burning angry red slits.

"_**I'm sorry, darling,"**_ Alucard replied into his daughters mind. "_**One loses one's reverence for death after the first few times. I forget how dying scares humans. You will too one day."**_ George turned her focus away from the man in the red hat to the lawyer. She had missed what he had been relaying during her … conversation with her father.

"I bequeath full rights and responsibilities of Hellsing Arcane Tome to Olivia Claymore in order to protect and serve as a full member of the Hellsing Organization." At that announcement Olivia jerked, releasing Bobbi's hand in shock. She covered her quavering mouth before she let her face fall to the table in sobs. George could not complain. Despite her long standing tension with Olivia she was the perfect choice. She had both the arcane knowledge and the understanding of Latin and ancient Greek needed to use the tome. And for too long had the annoying strawberry tart been an outsider. The old childhood name made George smile slightly. "And finally to Rebecca Hellsing I bestow the responsibilities of defense of the head of Hellsing and her cabinet. Becky, take care of the people we love. Sir Integra signed the document simply goodbye. Does anyone contest the document?"

"No," Bobbie said. She was busy rubbing Olivia's back as she sobbed silently onto the wood.

"No," George said.

"If she has no problem I have no problem," Becky said.

"Then you may all take all that is bequeathed to you in this document at your earliest convenience. You have thirty day to contest. Goodbye and once again. I'm sorry for your loss."

The lawyer left the ring on the table as well as the stack of papers and shuffled out of the room.

"I believe congratulations are in order," Alucard said looking over the edges of his circular orange shades. "So much has changed in so little time." He leveled his stare at Bobbi. "Haven't they, Master?" The ring glowed in fron of the two women as did the seal on his glove. "This is quite a promotion, for you. Houseguest to Master of Monster and head of Hellsing in only two years." Most people would shrink under the gaze of the No-Life King. Bobbi was not most people. She was the best friend of George Hellsing. She was a fully trained military class sniper. And she was the successor to Integra Hellsing. She would be damned before she flinched in the face of Alucard. She had known him since she was a child.

"It is, Old One. Can't say I'm happy… my position opened up so suddenly." Her sharp response earned an almost appreciative nod from Alucard as she took the ring from the table.

"Be careful with that, Master, it's older than all four of you combined. It belonged to the filthy bastard Abraham." Bobbi slid the ring onto her finger and narrowed her eyes at the way it was nearly twice the size she needed. "And to you, heretic," Alucard said grinning at Olivia, "Welcome to Hellsing. I bet Anderson would be proud of you." Bobbi stood up and took a steadying breath.

"Okay. It is time for Hellsing version 2.0." She looked in charge despite the stains on her suit and the way her hand holding the ancient ring shook ever so slightly. "We have a mission and we are in sorry shape to fulfill it if we do not pull our heads out of our asses. George, Becky, and you, Old One. I need a full briefing on exactly how Hellsing is run. Liv," she said looking down to her side. "I want as much of that tome read and translated as possibly by morning for the briefing. "George you know the inner working of the support units. I need you to asses them and report to me on their status. Becky I want you to go through all of the files Walter left. I know you've been handling most of what he did ever since he got sick. I need a report on all the current threats that need Hellsing intervention."

"Well said, Master. Spoken like a true Hellsing," Alucard said.

George nodded shaking her long blonde hair. Bobbi was taking charge quick. She had to learn fast.

"I'll be at the field house with Seras at first drill, Bobbi-boy," George said. And I'll make sure to keep Becky on task with the files. You had better make my mother proud." Bobbi sighed and sat back down.

"I will contact the round table and ask that I be briefed to everything that was pressing in regards to Hellsing." Bobbi was sure her hair was already turning grey. "In the name of God and Her Majesty may the impure souls of the living dead be cast into eternal damnation. Amen."

She grabbed the thin and shaken Olivia by the hand and led her out of the conference room. Then Seras disappeared leaving only George, Becky, and Alucard in the depressing conference room.

"How do you really feel about mom dying?"

Alucard looked down at George still seated at the table and shrugged. The ancient monster thought quite seriously for a moment.

"She is the only Master I wish did not die. She was …"

"Yeah, she was," George agreed as she felt her father vanish.

"Shall we go, Master," Becky asked absently running her hand through George's hair. "We have a lot to prepare for."

"You have no clue, Becky. You have no clue."

"NO! GODDANM IT BOBBI!" Olivia shuddered violently. She was milliseconds from throwing something at the pretty face of her lover. "How am I suppose to calm down? Do you know what this is like for me? I JUST LOST MY MOTHER AGAIN! I can… DAMN HER! I'd wish she was burning in hell if I didn't love her so much for taking me in."

Bobbi cooed calmingly as she sat down next to Olivia on the bed.

"I'm sorry, Liv. I… you know I didn't think about how this would affect you considering your mother. Sir Hellsing did take you in when you were decommissioned and declared sacrosanct by the church."

"She took me in and helped me and my brother. She didn't hate me because of you. She listened to me even after all the filthy things I called her and George. Literally she just laughed and lit one of those stupid cigars when I called her a filthy sinning whore. And a monster worshipping heathen bitch. I didn't even mean it. I was just angry. I had lost my home. I had lost Father Anderson and Father Petrelli. All the little girls I sang with in the choir. Everything that reminded me of my mother and father and home was gone. I couldn't even go to mass, Bobbi."

"I know. I was there, Liv. Remember you ran to my house and almost gave my mother a heart attack. If I remember right you snuck in through living room window right when she came in the door."

"Integra gave me a new home a new family. Sure I was vicious and evil and spoiled and … everything bad. But she just let e vent and took me in. George pleaded with her to just give me time and she did. She let me sing in the chapel and even did the rosary with me. She did the rosary with me because she knew I needed somebody with me and Michael was busy. She became my mother. And I just lost her again."

"I know, Liv. I know. Take a breath, Red. You'll be okay. We'll all be okay." Bobbi took a moment and let Olivia work her shudder out and said, "You need a cool codename, Liv. The old bloodsucker gets No-Life King. I get Master of Monster. Even Walter got Razor Dolneaz and Angel of Death. You need one too." Olivia blinked a few times in confusion then she laughed at the absurdity.

"Thanks, Bobbi. I'm sorry for cracking at the seams like this."

"Don't worry about it. We've all got some places that need spackle. So what do you want your codename thing to be?"

"I don't know," Olivia replied. The redhead stood up sliding out of the arms of the more athletic woman. "I'll think about it while I read the tomes. Those were my first orders weren't they, Sir Hellsing?"

"Yeah. And I have a series of long boring phone calls to make. I better go get my ass acquainted with the chair in the office downstairs."

"That is a big chair to fill, Bobbi. May God go with you. Oh, and Bobbi, hun," Olivia said as Bobbi opened the door to the spacious antique furnished bedroom.

"Yes."

"If you even thing to touch the cigars in that drawer I swear there will be no mercy for you."


	2. Something is wrong in Rome

George snarled viciously at the performance she was seeing. _'If this is the best they can do. They'll have to be more worried about me eating them.'_ The young blonde woman was disappointed.

"Okay, boys and girls," George said as the troops lined up. "Okay I'm willing to give some leeway considering that was your first drill with me. Unfortunately," she said pausing and staring at each of the soldiers assembled. "It was utter shit. None of you deserve to wear the Hellsing crest on those vests." Then George smiled, baring shard gleaming white fangs. "A monster would barely be amused by you." That was it. Strike a little fear into them let them know that this was no game. The time for mourning and sadness was over. It was time to get back on task. "Alright, boys and girls, lets run through the weapons drill again. Fifty feet. Counting head shots only," she yelled.

"Yes, Ma'am, Commander Hellsing, Ma'am."

George nodded as her battalion lined back up to resume the weapons drill with the moving targets.

"You, did, good, Georgey," Seras said. The tall blonde monster even managed to clap a little. It looked awkward with her right arm made of the unnerving shifting shadows. "You know George I won't be able to call you my little sister for much longer," Seras said sadly, you're almost as old as I am. I was twenty-six when it happened." George, grinned as she saw the drastic improvement on the targets.

"I'll always be you're little sister, Seras. You ready to run the tactical and maneuvering drills?"

"Of course, Georgey." The giant cannon whispered into being in her hands. She lovingly stroked the thick barrel. Let's see if any of them are smart enough to know how to handle heavy response fire from something like this. Line them up after the last target drops."

"Battalion." George yelled. Line forward." Her troops finished their final volley and the targets dropped and they formed ranks in front of her. She had spent her morning with the greatly reduced troops of Hellsing infantry and artillery. She did not like that she was awake right now. She had been annoyed with daylight since about puberty. "Now that was what I expected from highly trained Hellsing Units. Next I will turn you over to the hands of Secondary commander, Seras Victoria for tactical drills. And then she'll run you through maneuvering."

The way they all stared at the Halkonen cannon she held casually in her shadowed right hand boded well. She had their attention.

"Okay," Seras said. "This is the super heavy piercing cannon Halkonen. Can any tell me an effective use and defense for it? Maybe someone has a strategy that maximizes it." Unfortunately the silence that followed her questions did not bode well. George took the opportunity to spit on the laws of physics by disappearing. She flashed through the shadows and appeared in the office of Sir Hellsing.

"MASTER!"

George didn't flinch or waver when all one-hundred and forty pounds of Becky slammed into her considerably smaller frame. Becky snuggled her and breathed in the scent of her shampoo. "I missed you, Master." George peeled Rebeckah off of her and rolled her eyes. She flicked her long blonde ponytail as she looked up at Bobbi.

"Hey, George," Bobbie said.

"Hey, Bobbi-Boi. How are you liking the big chair?"

"Fuck it and the cow it's made from," Bobbi snarled. She looked longingly at the door. Then she thought happily of her bed and Olivia and backrubs. "I've been in this office all morning."

"Imagine being a vampire up during the day. It's like having a 4AM shift. I'm sleepy, irritable, and hungry. "

"Master," Becky said lifting a tray from the small table next to Bobbi's desk. "Would you like a cup?"

"Becky, you know how I feel about tea."

"Yes, Master I do. It's French ground Brazilian coffee. Double brewed. Black." George almost moaned at the thought of it.

"God bless you, Becky." Beck pressed the delicate porcelain cup into George's small clawed hands. "God bless you, Becky." Becky pressed the delicate porcelain cup into George's small clawed hands. George took a sip of the bitter brew and her eyes constricted to pinpoints. "You spiked my coffee?" Suddenly there was a lethal slender butterfly knife spinning around Becky's index finger.

"I know that you are hungry and that you are fond of cinnamon flavoring, Master." Becky kissed George's cheek and then stuck her bleeding thumb in her mouth as she stepped away. "And the traditional lunch will not be served until 1:00. And you never eat breakfast," Becky said. "No matter how much I beg you to in the morning. And I know you smelled it when I sliced my finger." George rolled her eyes and took another sip of the delicious dark brew.

"Get a room," Bobbi said groaning as she pulled another folder out of the stack on the desk. "How did they look, George?" The blonde sat down in one of the chairs across from the desk and sighed. She was quickly becoming aware of why Sir Hellsing had been so fond of smoking.

"They looked slow and confused without my mom." The full pouty lips turned up in an unsatisfied sneer. "They look like easy dinner. But they can get back into shape. Seras is running anti heavy weapons tactical drills now." Bobbi looked up at her friend and then pushed the folders across the already cluttered desk.

"How are you, George? You just lost your mother. And," the other woman sucked her upper lip into her mouth. She awkwardly toyed with the stud embedded in her upper lip trying to find the words. "And," she finally said. "I just took control of Hellsing."

"I'm fine, Bobbi. I knew this was going to happen. The table made sure I couldn't inherit. I trust you," George said letting a smile ghost over her pretty porcelain feature.

"Master, Ms. Kostov. I have to go prepare lunch." Becky was graceful as she removed the coffee set. "I will return after lunch for the meeting, Ms. Kostov." Bobbi nodded and shooed Becky out of the room with a wave of her hand.

"Okay, George, how are you really? I can't believe you're just taking all of this in stride," Bobbi said. She narrowed her eyes at her friend. "I know you."

"I'm fine. I'm not normal, Bobbi. I'm a Hellsing. I grew up here. And … my dad is right," she said rubbing her temple. "I'm most likely going to see everyone I care about die. I can't let it get to me." George grin revealing star cat-like fangs. " I've got enough mental problems for my eternity." Bobbi still looked skeptical but did not press the issue. Instead, she threw one of the multitude of folders onto George's lap.

"This is why I wanted you here before everyone else. You know Hellsing. You are the most likely to trust me right now. And I am trusting you right now, George. I spent all

morning on the phone talking about that." George scanned the folder. Then she read it again to be sure. Wasn't this good news?

"The frequency of F.R.E.A.K. attacks has gone down." George looked up at Bobbi and then said, "A lot."

"I know. Problem is there no explanation for it. Or at least not one anyone is willing to take credit for." That George considered interesting.

"You're smart, Bobbi. You're sure it's not just a natural decrease after the major raid Hellsing organized before Uncle Walter got sick." Bobbie rested her chin on her folded hands.

"Does that seem likely? Feels wrong to me," Bobbi said. "I don't think that raid would cripple F.R.E.A.K. activity like this for this long. It's been two months without any suspicious activity according to that. Becky gave me that file this morning. Look at the notes on the second page."

"Walter was concerned?"

"Yeah," Bobbi said. " He was. He was concerned about the drop in activity last year. I told becky to get me the info noted here. And the table is being incredibly … tightlipped about it."

"Welcome to the round table, Bobbi," George said as she handed back the folder. "They didn't tell my mom shit either. Want me and Dad to go poking around?"

"No. Not yet. I need to be sure. Walter thought something was wrong. I think something is wrong but," Bobbi paused awkwardly running a hand across her face. "I need to look into the table first. Not sure if they are just pissing on me because of the circumstances. Or because they have something to do with it."

"Smart move. I'll tell Dad to look into it when he gets up tonight."

"Alright from what I've got here the biggest issue we have right now is public knowledge. So I'm going to have Becky keeping tabs on the media. We need to take advantage of the down time we have right now to get everything back in working order. You're coming with me to the round table meeting." George cocked her head in confusion.

"That is not smart, Bobbi. You know how they feel … about me."

"Exactly," Bobbi said re-organizing all of the scattered papers on her desk. " I need you to keep them on edge. Besides I am in charge of Hellsing right now and I have the right to have one of my senior staff join me in a meeting." George grinned and stood up, stretching." She cold smell the food wafting up from downstairs.

"Come on. Let's go see what Becky is cooking. I'm hungry enough to eat you."

"I believe there are two very volatile women who would not appreciate that. But hey, if you're game I'll clear the desk." George scoffed. It felt good that she could still joke like this. It felt good to see Bobbie mile like that. Bobbie followed her and as she opened the door she blinked in shock at who she saw.

"Mm...Mikey," George said. "MIKEY!" George leapt up wrapping her arms around Michael's thick neck. The big chocolate catholic easily held George by slipping an arm around her waist. "George nuzzled the sweet smelling man. "Mikey."

Bobbi coughed awkwardly looking up at Michaels almost amused face.

"Sorry," Michael said. "I was told to come right to you. You know you can let go of me, George."

"Not, just no," She said. "Hell no. I didn't think you'd come back. Especially after… you know."

Michael sighed looking pleadingly at Bobbi while George laid against him.

"Michael, she raises a point why are you here? You didn't take the dismissal well. Neither did Olivia but you, you left."

"I know," Michael grunted attempting to pry George off of him. The small blonde vampire just hissed in disapproval.

"Be careful, she bites," Bobbi said with a chuckle. "Come on we were just heading to lunch. She squeezed past Michael into the hallway and the tall brown headed young man gave up trying to excise his vampire body hugger and followed.

"I know she bites," Michael Claymore replied sarcastically. Bobbi couldn't help but notice the hypocrisy George was shamelessly displaying attaching herself to Michael.

"You know. Don't ever complain about Becky ever again. George."

"Oh shut up, he's way better than his strawberry tart sister," George said pressing her face into Michael's neck. "We'll meet you in the dining room she said. Then George's eyes darkened and shadows wrapped about her and her favorite catholic. Michael felt dizzy and nauseous ans George whipped them through time and space. Then suddenly the world was no longer upside down and Michael was standing in next to a chair in the dining room. A thick tendril of Shadow jerked the chair up behind Michael's legs knocking back down into it.

"Master," Becky said leaning out of the ornate archway that led to the kitchen. The thrall frowned when she saw her master sitting in Michaels lap. "I see you have a guest." Becky wiped her hands on the frilly apron and went to the big cabinet pulling out and extra table setting, Michael Wilted under the vicious glare he got from the woman setting a plate in front of him. George shot a hand up blocking the slender knife between two finders. The serated point of the small blade was bearely an inch from Michael's nose. She had fully intended on slicing his face open.

"Becky what have I told you about being polite." The knife wielding woman huffed still pressing the knife.

"I am merely performing my duty, Master, Michael Claymore is an enemy," Becky hissed. She wisely did not mention that she did not believe he had the right to hold her master so closely. "He is a member of Vatican section thirteen. The people who want you dead."

George rolled her red eyes and snatched the knife away by the blade. It wasn't silver it couldn't really hurt her. Nor was it blessed.

"George! Don't do that with normal people," Bobbi yelled standing in the dining room doorway. "Do you know how weird that makes us feel now?"

"Michael didn't complain," George said. She kept her eyes focused on Becky. Her thrall was by far the most present threat to Michael.

"He also didn't explain why he's here," Bobbie replied.

"Michael pushed George out of his lap. Well she allowed herself to be pushed off of him. He would have been able to do it unless she wanted him to. George grabbed becky and pulled her away Giving Michael the space to not be slashed and to make his announcement.

"I can't stay with the Vatican. Something is wrong in Rome.


	3. It started of so well

Three pairs of eyes turned to Michael, the tall brown haired catholic with the green eyes.

"Something is wrong in Rome?" Bobbi asked.

"See now that's funny," George said looking over Michael while holding Becky's hand. "Because there's something wrong here too." Michael nodded. Then the tension was broken like a priceless antique by the sound of the fire alarm blaring. George, Becky, Bobbi, and Michael all covered their ears. Only the inhumane screeching of the alarm prevented them hearing the vile swearing coming from George's mouth. The short blonde vampire woman pushed Becky towards the kitchen.

"YOU BURNED OUR LUNCH!"

Moments later the blaring stopped as Becky went about her work of taking the batteries out of the fire alarm. Bobbi chewed her lower lip and plopped into one of the wooden dining chairs at the table. "Looks like both sides of the world have gone to shit."

"Master, Ms. Kostov," Becky paused looking suspiciously at Michael. "Mr. Claymore," she said. "I am sorry the midday meal will have to be served late. I assume that master's friend," she emphasized the word dangerously. "He will be joining us."

"Yes, thank you, Becky," Bobbi said. She ran a hand through her short black hair and sighed. "Just focus Bobbi. Lunch and then the meeting with the round table." She thought longingly of a long hot bubble bath and a soothing rubdown. She would also not be opposed to running away to engage in a long binge of weed and whiskey.

"I can kill them, you know. I've wanted to since I was little," George said absently taking a seat at the table as well.

"No George," Bobbie said sadly. "You can't. Your mother expressly forbids that." Bobbi silently wondered if it was really a good idea taking George to the meeting. "The last thing I want is for this meeting to turn into an all-out fight between you and the boys."

"I don't know. Could be fun," Michael. chuckled The big grinning man shrugged at the looks he got from Bobbi and George. "Think about it, they're swinging garlic around and George is biting throats. Can I come?"

"Hell no. They don't trust Catholics either. Can't you people play nice...at least till I get my feet under me?" The table was quiet as Olivia entered the dining room balancing a stack of books in her hands. It wasn't until she looked over them that she screamed.

"MICHAEL! Oh Michael," the ginger said diving towards her brother. "I missed you so much." Michael nodded letting his chin rest in Olivia's auburn hair.

"I know, Liv. I'm so sorry for what happened to you. I missed you to. I'm os happy you're doing so well here."

Meanwhile, Becky was in the kitchen. She was cleaning up the mess that she had made and mentally cursing herself for ruining her master's lunch. If her master left her for Michael, it would be what she deserved.

"No," she muttered to herself, tossing the ruined steaks into the waste bin. "I will make it up to my master. I will make her something delicious." Becky set about starting over. She began with making the shrimp. Butter, garlic, fresh jumbo shrimp, and worstechire sauce was simmering away lighting the kitchen with delicious smells. Then while that was cooking, she sliced fresh crisp veggies for the salad. She went with light vinaigrette to complete the meal. As the shirmp and potatoes where cooking. Becky began making a cake from scratch. This would be one lunch her master would never forget.

"Besides," She hissed stirring the shrimp sauce viciously and splashing it over the stove. "What can he give her that I cannot? I can protect her. I can cook for her. I am her thrall. I give my life for her. And what does he do? Nothing. But still she likes him better. I know she does. But i will not cry. I will be what my master needs, when she needs it."

This time Becky was very mindful of the meal she was cooking. She was very careful not to let anything burn or sit too long. When she threw the thick rib eye steaks into the pan to sear, she saw George poke her head into the kitchen. It was always wise to check on Becky when sharp implements were at her immediate disposal.

George sat on the marble counter with a graceful hop and watched Becky cook.

"Master, do you need something?" She wafted the spicy smelling shrimp sauce steam towards her nose, it smelled perfect this time.

"I need to talk to you about Michael," said George, as she watched Becky's reaction. She noticed quite obviously how her back straightened. And George could swear she had nerely droppd the slicing knife she was holding. These were not good signs. Becky never dropped knives.

"What about...him?"

"He's going to be staying here and I want your word that you won't try to kill him." George's red eyes glowed dully in the warm kitchen. "I want you to promise me, Becky." When the taller woman with the long ponytail did not answer George asked again her voice sharper. "Promise me Becky!"

"You have my word, Master," said Becky. She turned to face George. The food would be fine for a few seconds while she focused on her master. "I promise... not to try to kill him. I will not harm him unless he is threatening you or those I am to protect."

"Good," George said crossing her legs and pretending not to stare at the thick steaks behind her servant. "But you still hate him. I can hear your thoughts remember."

"I...I'm sorry, Master."

George shrugged nonchalantly and said, "Don't be. Ink was like you. He hated you and he tried to kill you. That's one of the reasons that I had to put him down."

"Please don't "put me down", Master. I promise to behave." The panic was obvious in the woman's voice and George shook her head.

"Becky, you're not Ink. You have my full trust. It's just that to a vampire... well, to me...Michael is...Michael is..."

"Delicious? Attractive?"

"Yummy beyond belief." George smiled. "You'd have to be a vampire to understand, but more importantly, he is my friend. And you're more than that. You're my sister and the closest person in the world to me. You don't have to worry about him."

Becky sighed heavily as she turned back to her cooking. The little blonde monster, George Hellsing, crooked a finger and Becky shuddered, feeling the call behind her. It was like a gentle caress down her spine. "I'm yours, Becky," George said. "And you will always be mine as well. My first. My best."

Becky smiled. She left the food and was leaning on the table in front of George in an instant.

"God, you're so tall," George said with a disgusted expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, Master."

"Forget it. It's just me whining about my height."

George pulled Becky closer by the ribbon around her neck. "You are my sister and my thrall and I love you." With that George sank her fangs into Becky's neck. Becky sighed with utter happiness, her arms snaking around her little Master. A strangled moan slipped from Becky's lips and her knees shook. "Oh My God," the thrall hissed. Soon, too soon for Becky's taste, George let her go. "Don't forget about lunch." she smiled.

"Yes, master" smiled Becky happily. She was still swaying and slightly cross eyed as George left the kitchen. Michael addressed her as he leaned against the door frame.

"You've learned to consider the feelings of others. I'm impressed."

"Don't be," George said flashing her sharp fangs, "you're next, Mike."

"Down, girl. Don't spoil your lunch."

"You know I've always had a very big appetite. I have plenty more room for you. You okay in here, Becky?"

"Of course, Master, It will only be a few more minutes. I am so sorry I did not serve you properly."

George let Michael drag her out of the kitchen and back into the dining room which had become quite a bit more crowded while she had been having her appetizer. There was an open dialogue of information. Papers littered the table, several of the books Olivia had brought laid open and scattered between her and Bobbi. One of the secondary commanders leaned over the two women's shoulder studying the books.

"I think she's doing this part right," Michael said. "Look. She's letting her people get to know her. Discussing her plans and ideas openly. giving herself a base of communication. All at the dining room table."

"Something my mother was very, very, bad at," George said. "Almost no one knew Sir Hellsing. I'm beginning to think that was a mistake."

"_**I agree, Little Dracula."**_ George blinked as the temperature changed in the room. She could feel her father's presence creep over the dining room and it fell silent. "Sir Integra was far too secretive. Far too distant. I may not like her replacement but I think she knew what she was doing when she chose her." George shook her father out of her mind like she was twitching off a fly.

"What are you doing awake? Even I'm annoyed with being up right now."

"All members of Hellsing are required to be here right now," Alucard said in his deep rumbling voice. "Though why our," he paused and glared up at Bobbi. "Distinguished new leader chose to include me is beyond my understanding." With a swirling purple mist a stylish black chair appeared at the side of the table. Alucard was perfectly comfortable with all the eyes on him as he made his way to the grandiose chair. "I suggest you make this meeting brief, Master."

"Very well," Bobbi said. She raised her voice filling the dining room with her presence. "I have heard some great suggestions and strategies and theories. I need you all to trust me. And to do that you must all know me. I am Barbara Kostov the current Head of Hellsing. ANd today I meet with the Knights of the Round Table to present what you all have told me here today. Olivia," Bobbi said. "I will bring your translations of the tomes to them and suggest they use these scripts in their weaponry. It will make even none blessed bullets far more effective against ghouls and F.R.E.A.K.S. I will bring the diagrams of tactical maneuvers to them that you provided me, Commander Jenkins." The burly man with the scars running along the side of his black face shot a quick salute. "And I will be using the assessment George Hellsing and Seras Victoria gave me of your performance today. I'd like to thank all of you. And I would like to say. Dig in."

Becky took her cue rolling in a large Tray of food. She parked it next to Alucard. She wisely reached into a large chest of ice on the bottom and handed him a shiny metallic silver packet. "I hope it is an adequate vintage, Grandmaster." For the first time in a lifetime the head of Hellsing was in connection with those she commanded. Unfortunately as the full and sated members of Hellsing left the large dining room its head realized she now had to get back to work. Soon it was only her, Olivia, Michael, and George.

"Last chance for you to let me and dad kill them, Bobbi." George said. The blonde vampire popped her feet up on the table and grinned, "Last chance."

"Hush, heathen." Olivia swatted George's feet off the table and then gave Bobbi a tight hug around the shoulders. "You can do this, sweetheart. We are all with you."

"George," Bobbi said looking to the short blonde. "You and Olivia are coming with me. We have got work to do." Both other women nodded and Bobbi got up heading out of the dining room. There was one very real perk to being the head of Hellsing. Well there were several but Bobbi's favorite was complete access the Hellsing Organization car port. Sliding into the driver's seat of the Sleek Ashton Martin Bobbi had to stifle childish giggles of glee. It wasn't a powerhouse but it made up for that in style.

Olivia slid into the frit passenger's seat leaving George and Becky in the back as she peeled out of one of the industrial size parking doors.

"Contain yourself, Bobbi," George said. The blonde pushed Becky away while Bobbi laughed like a lunatic.

"Remind me to put in a request for a Lamborghini. Something that I can really feel through the wheel," Bobbi said. Bobbi loved the car but it was just a touch too clean for her. She wanted something nasty with a roar to it. Something that set her blood on fire with the vibration. She wanted a motorcycle between her legs. But unfortunately, she would not make the right impression on the back of one of her sickening cycles.

"Remind me to put in a request for a Lamborghini. Something that I can really feel through the wheel," Bobbi said. Bobbi loved the car but it was just a touch too clean for her. She wanted something nasty with a roar to it. Something that set her blood on fire with the vibration. She wanted a motorcycle between her legs. But unfortunately, she would not make the right impression on the back of one of her sickening cycles. Bobbi could have been chosen to be offended that the Knights of the round table no longer felt comfortable having their meeting in the conference room of Hellsing estate but she wasn't. It was a power play. One she had been expecting. This time it was at the home of Sir Fredrick Granger. That at least was promising. Bobbi pulled the stylish classic car into the long pebbled driveway of the impressive home. It was far newer that Hellsing Manor. George did not like it.

"You ready for this," George said pulling off the thick square sunglasses. The flashed a bold red as the group made their way up the drive. "I mean no chance of turning around now." Bobbi scoffed and pressed the doorbell. The door was instantly swung open by a tall skinny butler with his hair cut incredibly short cropped. He bowed deeply and held the door open for them.

"Allow me to welcome you to my master's home. Him and his constitutes are waiting in the study." The butler closed the door behind the group and led them down the brightly lit white hallway with the colorful modern paintings. George shuddered slightly and put her shades back over her eyes.

"There's nothing here. No shadows. No whispering voices. It's too new. Too empty."

"Hush," Bobbi said. She scolded her friend and gave the butler and apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry, Sir. She's doesn't really have a filter." The study at the Granger estate was well lit. It didn't smell like heavy cigar smoke and it had comfortable sofas centered around a huge coffee table. There was sweet smelling coffee on the table and Bobbi was suspicious of the lack of yelling.

"Welcome, Sir Hellsing." The deep voice was met by a waving hand beckoning the group of women to the sofas. "I am Sir Granger. My grandfather knew your predecessor." Bobbi took the hand he offered shaking it firmly. "I hope you know everyone," he said. The handsome young man took a seat on one of the sofas and beckoned for the group to join him. Bobbi did. George merely sneered at took up position standing against the light beige walls. Becky followed her and took up second sentry point. Olivia nodded and gracefully took a seat to Bobbi's right.

"Okay, ladies and gentleman. Let us commence the meeting of the Knights of her majesty's royal table. Sir, Gregory Irons," Young sir Granger nodded his head to the dark skinned bald young man across from him. The new Sir Irons tossed his hand in greeting. "Sir Isabella Dandridge," The athletically built older woman with the short black hair settled her electric blue eyes on Bobbi. "Sir, Christopher Peterson, he was a contemporary with your predecessor," Sir Granger said. "As was Sir Thomas Ilk. In the name of God and her majesty may the impure souls of the undead be purged into everlasting damnation. Amen."

"For Cross, Crown, and Country," All of the assembled replied. "You know why we're here. And I will not insult any of you by posturing, Sir Granger said. We are here to hear what Sir Hellsing has to say. So the floor recognizes Sir Hellsing." Bobbi stood after a steadying grip of Olivia's hand.

"Sirs," Bobbi began. "I have much to report. I am sorry that this meeting comes so soon after the tragic loss of Sir Integra Hellsing. I have news that there may be trouble in Rome. That the ..." Bobbi paused and shrugged. "Delicate truce we have with section thirteen may be threatened."

"What's the meaning of this," Isabella said. "How do you know what's going on in Rome?"

"Hellsing Organization as you know was the head of the peace accords between us and the Vatican. And during this several of our members initiated friendships with their ranks," Bobbi glanced down at Olivia. "Myself included. One of those friends came to me with this information. I suggest we take immediate action to steady the relations with the Vatican."

"I don't know why you trust those catholic bastards," Sir Irons said. "They have never helped us and I'm sure that this peace will break and I plan to be ready for it when it does. I don't think we can trust the information your 'friends'," he said that word sarcastically. "Gave you."

"MY BROTHER IS A GOOD MAN! I WON'T LET YOU INSULT HIM!"

"Hush, Olivia," Bobbi said. "I'm sorry. My dearest associate here also has some very useful information."

George laughed from her place on the back wall. Then she said, "Yeah, Hush, Ms. Strawberry. Killing them will be my job."

"Shut up, George." ordered Bobbi.

"Enough of this child's play," Isabella said. The sneer on her strong face reminded Bobbi frighteningly of Sir Integra. In fact a lot of things did. "Can't you control your people? What is the trouble in Rome? And what do you think we should do about it. if anything at all."

"Alright Olivia, tell them what you told me." said Bobbi. Olivia looked at the round table members, took a breath, and began her story.


	4. Putting the pieces back together

Olivia took a deep breath. "Before I was deposed I also thought that something was wrong. Many of the most decorated paladins were being," Olivia paused. She chewed her lip nervously and wrung her hands. "Retired. Father Powell the paladin who trained Father Anderson. He was only fifty and he was forcibly retired. He was one of the most powerful script casters I have ever met."

"So a few bastards were being retired when they got old. What's wrong with that?"

Olivia cut her eyes at Sir Irons and snorted as if it was obvious.

"You do not retire a master singer of the scriptures. He was far more effective than several Hellsing battalions. Alone. With his scripts he could incinerate waves of monsters. He was ..."

George scoffed. "He's like my dad, for Catholics," George said.

"My teacher could whip your master any day,' Olivia said. " Literally. He could send the monster back to hell. He could exorcise him. He could..."

"Think again. My master could steal his shadow and make it whip his ass for him without lifting a finger. But then again, most of you Catholics are into that."

"Girls! Enough!"

George just rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Bobbi, please continue lady lollipop."

Olivia narrowed her eyes at George. How dare she tease her publically about her sexual choices. But she let is pass, for now. She didn't really want to embarrass her love in front of so many important people. she knew that it was important that this meeting go well, if they were to have any hope of the table's respect. And that Isabella, she was...she was...serious. She was someone to have on your side and not against you. Isabella was getting irritated and she pinched her brow, just as Sir Integra used to do when she was truly pissed but also trying to contain her need to shoot someone.

"Either get to the point, or sit down." she told Olivia. "As for you, George. I now see why your mother would not leave you in charge. You may be a vampire, but you are still a child."

George just growled at Isabella and bared her fangs at the insult. But Isabella took it in stride.

"Be sure, vampire, be very sure." said Isabelle, as she narrowed her eyes on George. "I have been dealing with your type for longer than you have been alive. I knew your mother. And I knew Walter."

George rolled her eyes. There was no way she was that old. The woman barely looked to be in her thirties. Bobbi did not want a fight between these two. She was sure that George could beat her, she was a vampire. But Isabella did not seem like a fool and she did not seem inexperienced. In fact, the "vibe" that Bobbi got from her was almost if not stronger than the one she had gotten from Sir Hellsing herself. That made Bobbi wonder, just who was this woman.

"ANYWAY," Olivia said sharply. "There were far too many of the highest ranked script masters and paladins being retired and put out to pasture. And there were too many untried and untrained, recruits being promoted to positions of power."

"Sounds like someone is stacking the deck to me," said Sir Ilk. Bobbi looked at him. He was a man of average height, but apparently not of average intelligence. He wore glasses, but that was not what made him smart. Since the start of this meeting he had quietly. Though his mouth did not move, the same could not be said for his eyes and ears. This man listened to every word, weighed and judged its importance, and seemed to be making plans already.

"No one in their right mind would put so many good fighters out to pasture at one time without having sufficiently trained and skilled men to replace them," Sir Granger said. "The demographics of an organization should never change like that. And never quickly."

"You may be right," Isabella said. She continued tapping her chin in thought, "But what can we do about it? The Vatican is not our jurisdiction. And what they do with their agents is their business. We need to be more concerned with our own protectorate."

"True," said Sir Granger. "But I don't think we should dismiss this lightly. It may come back to bite us in the ass. We may not like them, but we are allies now. "

"Then we should keep them under surveillance," suggested Isabella. "But we cannot interfere."

"Are you completely "denounced?" Sir Peterson asked quietly. "Or do you still have some "friends" on the inside that would be willing to keep you informed about the Vatican's movements?"

"I have been completely disavowed." Olivia looked away in shame. Bobbi gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "My life choices were in conflict with the teachings of the Vatican. But my brother Michael might..."

"Hey, you're not offering my candy to be shared."

"Oh shut up, George," Bobbi yelled. This was rapidly turning into a disaster.

"She's right, George. This is serious and way beyond petty squabbling about our choices of companions," Olivia said.

"HAHAHA, even the denounced catholic is more mature than you." snickered Isabella.

"Fuck you!" shouted George as she charged forward.

Bobbi quickly grabbed George by her shirt and tried to hold her back. Olivia was surprised by Bobbi's speed and greatly impressed. She was also frightened of Isabelle who was standing and pointing a very heavy looking automatic pistol.

"I've warned you before, vampire," she said cocking the gun.

"Sir Dandridge," Sir Granger said loudly. His eyes were narrow angry slits. "Sit. Down. And put that gun away. Table members do not kill table members. You remember the headless horseman incident. We need every member at their best."

"Oh believe me I am. I think the children might need a time out though."

"Bite my vampiric ass!"

"George Angelina Hellsing," shouted Bobbi. "That is enough! Don't make me tell your father that you've embarrassed your mother's memory at this meeting. Do not make me punish you for being a disgrace to the crest on that jacket." George turned and eyeballed Bobbi. How dare she threaten her with her parents? But Bobbi didn't back down. She had to keep control and she would do it by any means necessary.

"Fine," George said, as she retook her place. George was still fuming as she stood behind Bobbi. How dare she use my full name? How dare she "rat" me out to my father? _**"You take too many liberties."**_ George told her mentally.

_**"And I told you that I need to be in control, George. I must do the job that YOUR mother gave to me. I must prove to YOUR father that I am worth following. And I must prove my ability to lead to the table. How can I do all that and just let you walk all over me? I know we are friends, but right now...we are master and servant. Do you understand me?"**_ Bobbi responded to her mental scolding.

"I hope you can forgive my subordinate," Bobbi said. "She is experiencing a difficult time due to the loss of the former Sir Hellsing." Bobbi glared at George over her shoulder and it almost very nearly made the unhappy vampire flinch. "She is not herself."

"Well I suggest we end the meeting here. Please have, Ms. Claymore contact her about brother." Sir Granger placed a thickly calloused hand on the thick stack of folders on the table in front of him. " We will go over these reports and give you a response to your concerns and requests. Go and serve."

Bobbi was fuming as they left. And As soon as the front door was closed Bobbi whirled around, and sent her fist into George's face. It was clean clip to the jaw. Bobbi shook her hand as George stared at her. It seemed to not have affected her.

"Of course it wouldn't do shit. You're you," Bobbi said wincing as her knuckles swelled. "Get in the car. We are going home." George nodded and headed down the steps. She couldn't blame her friend really. And she had barely felt the punch.

"Master, I do not like that that woman kept insulting you. And," Becky hissed into Georges ear "I also do not like that Ms. Kostov hit you. She had no right."

"Hush, Becky," George said running her hands through the dark hair of her thrall. "It's alright. I deserved it." George raised her voice as Becky buried her face in the pale white neck of her master, "I was a rude, disrespectful, immature, bitch, and I'm sorry."

"About time you realized, Heathen."

"I do not accept your, apology, George. You will not come with me to the next meeting. I can't afford to have you act like that." The short blonde monster nodded she was sure Bobbi could see it in the rear view mirror and she added a pout just for good measure. The new Hellsing was not off to a good start. At least the ride home was quiet. And as the sun was setting the group was pulling into the wide doors of the Hellsing auto bay. With the silence of the engine the Hellsing entourage was home. Bobbi had to salvage the disaster that the meeting had turned into it. Olivia had to talk to her brother. And George had to think. She darted out of the motor bay and back into the main house, heading up the old creaky stairs to her room. She had about eight minutes before Becky made it up there. About an hour if she had something she had to do first. About three minutes later when the door opened it was the smell that told her who it was. Sweet and rich. Like hot melting chocolate. Her favorite dessert.

"Hey, Mikey." She didn't even look up from the pillow she had her face buried in. She was comfortable curled up on her big bed with its dark red blankets. She felt the mattress dip and then there was a big callused hand running along her back.

"My sister talked to me."

"I'm sure the words heathen and disaster were involved," George said. She just enjoyed the feeling of Michael's hand running down her spine. About five minutes until Becky showed up. Give or take.

"Bobbi was there too. There was a lot of vulgarity." Michael heard George snort and he couldn't help but laugh as well. "I think even your mother would have been proud of her … uhm…. creativity." Michael's voice softened as he said, "I missed you. I'm so sorry I had to leave you like that."

"Its fine, Mikey, I know why you did it. Will you go over there to the little dresser and grab the bottle and glasses out of there? I need a drink."

"Did THE George Hellsing just pass up a joke about drinking my blood?"

"You offering, Michael? You know I never pass up chocolate." The young man just grinned and got off the bed heading towards the cabinet. "Stop being such a goddamned tease. Bring me your body, Candy boy."

"I'll bring you this swill. We'll talk about my body later," Michael said as George heard the cabinet door close and the crystal clink.

"That's not swill. Some of the finest whiskey is in that tumbler. I like vodka better but you know tradition." When she felt the weight shift on the bed agai she looked up to see Michael pouring some of the strong smelling amber liquid into the shallow glass. "Why were you so upset? Why did you act like that at the meeting. When you were a kid you could get away with it," he said handing her the glass.

"Excuse me for not being myself. My mom just died. My best friend is my boss. Hellsing, this big thing I've been a part of since I was a child just up and ended. It feel apart and now I can't see how to rebuild it. And I get sent to a group of bastard I hate. Sorry I'm a little bit pissy."

Michael pulled George against his side on the bed and the vampire woman tucked her self against him and just let herself be weak and needy for a moment. She let herself be a woman in need of comfort. That wasn't so wrong was it?

"It's fine. Why didn't you say no? What didn't you tell Bobbi? She's your friend she'd understand. She loved Sir Hellsing a lot too."

"I couldn't. She needed me. I could see it when she said she wanted me to go with her. She couldn't have faced the table without me. And I couldn't face them without my mom Sir Integra."

"You don't have to be made of stone, George." The girl turned back the tumbler and barely felt the burn of the alcohol as it went down her throat. "You can ask for help. You can tell us."

"It seems you are far more like your mother than any of us believe, Little Dracula." George sighed. It did not surprise her one bit. There he was on the ceiling like an intrusive water stain. "I do not approve of strange men in my daughter's bed at this time of night, boy."

"Don't listen to him, Michael. He doesn't give two shits about who is in my bed. What is it, Dad?" She looked up into matching red eyes. Her father's sadistic grin had lost it's ability to shock her several years ago. So she just rolled her eyes and held her glass out to Michael to refill.

"I thought I raised you to appreciate the finer things, George," Alucard said. "That is swill."

The blonde girl just took the refilled glass.

"You are still not telling me what you're doing here. And Michael is not swill. He's a lovely desert."

"We have work, and I was told how you behaved at the meeting. So you are going with me," the no life kind replied. He vanished and George sighed. "She gave Michael a quick peck on the cheek before she denied the laws of physics and phased, leaving the little glass of whisky in his hand.


	5. Back to Work

Bobbi wore the headset awkwardly in the equally awkward chair she now filled. Nothing seemed to fit her quite right. That was okay. Just like the old pants her mom had given her when she was a teen she'd grow into it.

"Come in," Bobbi said. She smiled considering what she was about to say next. "Come in No Life King, Come in Songbird, and come in Hell's Cat." Bobbi heard Alucard's dangerously excited laughter.

"Your orders, Master? If you are to be a Master of Monsters then order me."

"Your orders, No Life King, are to search and destroy. Leave no hostile alive. Find out what drove these bastards out after crawling under whatever rock they were under."

"Understood, Master."

George snorted next to Alucard. She was not amused by the name Bobbi had given her.

"Hell's cat? Seriously, Bobbi-boy that's what I get?"

"You don't fuck up tonight I might consider letting you pick your name. I need you to get to northern Birmingham. Songbird, Shadow arm, come in. Has the area been secured?" Bobbi waited for a response and when her headphone remained silent she deeply regretted sending Seras and Olivia in first to secure the area under attack. "Come in, Songbird. Come in Shadow Arm. Report."

Finally along with a burst of cracking static she caught a word in Olivia's voice.

"Sec… in..ddee…."

"Songbird, you're breaking up on me. Adjust your frequency. No-Life King. Hell's Cat. Move out. Assume stable security at the location with the frontal support. I'll fill you in once I get contact with the front team."

"Got ya' Boss lady," George said. She looked up into the deep orange glasses covering her father's eyes and nodded. She grabbed Becky's hand and the three of them vanished. Moving through space instantly George's black boot squashed into soggy mud as her and Becky re-appeared in Birmingham.

"Master," Alucard said. "We're on location." The tall monster in the blood red duster laughed menacingly. "last chance. Are you sure, you've got what it takes to take over for Integra?" Bobbi grit her teeth at Hellsing. She gripped the old ring she had inherited, feeling the pressure as it dug into her palm.

"I have been embarrassed and disrespected by one of the members of Hellsing today. I will not take it from another." Bobbi's yell was forceful and determined. "Do what I ordered. Search and Destroy."

Becky adjusted the belt holding up her fitted black pants. With a quit flick a blade was in her hand and she was facing the secure zone.

"Master, we have work," she said.

"Yeah," George said grinning she needed this. Nothing said normal for a Hellsing like raining destruction down on these bastards. Suddenly George felt cold steel at the back of her neck. She shuddered as she heard his voice in her head.

"_**Little Dracula, your friend in the big chair may think you have been punished but I do not. You did not honor what you are. My loyalty is to Hellsing," **_Alucard said the pulling back the hammer on the jackal he had pointed at his daughter. _**"If you are deemed like the filth we are here to kill tonight you know what I have to do. You will not disgrace Hellsing again as long as you wear that crest." **_

"I understand."

George took a deep breath as Alucard turned and walked towards the secure zone. Becky was on the ground shuddering, eyes wide in horror.

"MASTER! I failed you. Grandmaster could have hurt you and I… I did nothing."

"It's fine, Becky." George pulled her thrall up by the arm and turned her in the direction of the evenings work. "Make it up to me by killing these bastards." Becky nodded, wiping her eyes. George had to admit her big sister and bound thrall looked awkward in the Hellsing crest fatigues and armor. She looked far more comfortable in her skirts and aprons. The short blonde monster followed Becky towards the sounds of gunfire and the smell of blood.

"Bobbi," Olivia yelled into the microphone of her com set. "This is bad. Really Bad. Almost no survivors. Secured the area with minimal losses. Something not's right about this the ghouls are too organized."

"Understood, Songbird keep the area secure until the other arrive."

Olivia screeched as she sent her glowing hand through the head of ghoul grasping for her neck. It melted into dust. Her eyes glowed as her voice rose. Silver light circled her, spreading in a narrow bladed ring. It sliced through the ghouls turning them to slag.

Olivia was pulled roughly to the ground and she screamed as Seras blocked a bullet aimed for her chest with her shadow arm. The swirling black shield pinged as more projectiles hit it.

"Fall Back. Fall back. They are armed. Fall the bloody hell back," Seras ordered. She pushed Olivia away and sped forward snarling like a hungry beast. Her claws found purchase in dry drained flesh of the ghouls.

"Bobbi, they are armed. First perimeter falling back. Where are the heathens? Get them here before we start taking more casualties." The soprano crawled through the mud, staying low to take cover behind an abandoned car.

"NO LIFE KING! HELLS CAT!"

Alucard laughed as he shoved his jackal into the mouth of a ghoul breaking its teeth. He fired, and the dust blew back staining his glove.

"Working here, Bobbi, this is a shitstorm," George screamed. The young adopted Hellsing sent her boot crashing viciously into a ghoul's chest, caving in its rib cage. She spat as the ashes rained around her. A knife flew past her into the skull of a monster heading up behind her. It did nothing to the creature, but when she turned her clawed hands made short work of slicing its head from its shoulders. "Quit playing, Becky. Only live silver. No time to be fu.." George was cut off by the explosion in the distance. "Bobbi, who the hell sent this in? We had an explosion."

The head of Hellsing slammed her fist into the desk and cursed. She cracked her knuckles against the wood and hissed in pain. It added to her stream of curses.

"Get to the main target," Bobbi said. "Songbird, come in, come in. Losses?"

Seras' eyes were glowing red coals as her mind blanked. The flesh was stitching itself together along the side of her neck and shoulder. She yanked a long piece of metal shrapnel out of her side with a bestial snarl. She pushed her humanity down and dove back into the throng of ghouls.

"Heavy losses in the explosion," Olivia said coughing out the smoke. Seras went sideways. She isn't in there any more. Still no sign of the heathens. I've got some minor scrapes. I was under cover when the bomb went off. Moving the front team back again. If there are more bombs we can't keep going." Seras planted her feet, shadows swirling along the ground in front of her. She pulled up her Halkonen from the shadows and aimed it at a large group of ghouls heading towards her. Bullets ripped through her but they were like flies to her, a barely noticed annoyance. She fired the cannon into her enemies and shuddered madly when they fell from the plutonium heavy round blast. She leveled her other cannon the JXX2 in her other hand and fired twice. Both rounds left craters were several of her enemies had been standing.

George fired, emptying her sidearm's clip into a line of the monsters. Her face was streaked with dirt and she was bleeding from the lucky few who had gotten past her with their cracking blistering hands. Becky followed keeping them off her back as Alucard pressed forward with the jackal barking hot silver death. Eventually, Becky dropped behind the cover of a dumpster to reload her full automatic Uzi. The clips slid into the mini-machine gun with a click that she couldn't hear over the gunfire and boots stomping.

'_Too slow,'_ the young woman thought. She ran a hand through the hair that was spilling from under her helmet. She was smudging filth into her face when she wiped away sweat. _'My master needs me, FASTER!' _Faster than ever before but still too slow for her liking Becky got all of her weapons reloaded and dove from behind cover to fire a blessed round into the head of a ghoul coming up beside her master.

"Found him, Little Dracula. I found the stinking bastard who made this mess. He's a gluttonous little thing isn't he?" The ancient vampire immortal grinned, the slanted smile reaching his eyes over the rim of his glasses. Another bullet flew from his silver Cassul into the chest of a struggling legless ghoul and he turned heading east towards what looked like an apartment building. That took way too long.

Olivia was breathing hard as she moved the injured Hellsing soldiers in a circle of barrier magic. She was getting tired. She'd have to start using the written scripts instead soon if she didn't want to be out for a day at least. Unfortunately Seras was now blocking her way, covered in blood, her long tongue hanging out of her mouth. She hissed and lunged, but then she screamed as she hit the barrier and the holy magic fried her skin. The pale blonde berserker fell to the ground. When she opened her eyes again the madness was gone and she blinked n shock at the look of horror on the faces of her men.

"Olivia?"

"Help me, Seras. We need to get the out of the zone. They got caught in the explosion. The men backed up suspiciously as Olivia opened a section of the glowing ring. "And for God's sake. EAT! If you do that again I will have no problem sending your undead ass to hell."

"Language, Olivia," Seras said, grabbing two of the men that needed her assistance. "Is that any way for a christian to talk?" With the help of the much stronger and faster vampire the pace of the retreat increased. George and Becky had a time catching up to Alucard as he stalked through the old Birmingham apartment building. Finding the F.R.E.A.K. responsible was simple. He was sitting on a sofa in the first floor lobby. And it took no effort to put him down. He had been surprised that they had made it through the ghouls. The look on his face had been one of wide eyed shock when Alucard had grabbed his throat and blown his head off. George watched as the ghouls melted without the influence of their creator. Her father sliced the tip of a silver packet of blood with his fangs. George spoke into her headset, "Bobbi we took down the F.R.E.A.K.

"Front support team is already returning. Something doesn't smell right with this. Get back here both of you."

"Dad, Boss Bobbi says we need to pull her in. Bobbi," George said, "ETA for cleanup team?"

"Ten hours, commander. Already got the table handling the media." George nodded and glanced to the side at her father.

"Some nice light exercise, wasn't it, Little Dracula?"

George scoffed. She crooked a finger, summoning Becky from her seat on the ground at a portable consile.

"Come on, Becky. You did great. Thanks for watching my back and helping take these monsters down. You got the report ready?"

"Yes, Master.

Several hours later Bobbi sank into the bubble bath with a blissful sigh. The bubbles tickled her nose and the hot water soothed her stresses. She had survived her first major action as head of Hellsing. All of the people most important to her had survived. Casualties had been…" Bobbi dunked her head under the water and screamed. All of her anguish was nothing more than a tiny fountain of bubbles. When she came up, rubbing soap out of her eyes she saw Olivia there.

"The meds fixed me up."

"I'm sorry they had to," Bobbi said leaning against the edge of the tub. The auburn headed singer just laughed. Then she pulled the stained green tank top she had worn under her armor over her head tossing it aside. The heavy fatigue pants followed, falling to the floor. All the scrapes and bruised on the woman she loved so much made Bobbi flinch. "Tomorrow we go back to work like none of this shit ever happened. I know why Sir Integra smoked."

Olivia glared viciously as she dropped her underpants and climbed into the tub.

"I told youm you even touch those evil things I wil…."

"Shhhhh, Liv. I know." Bobbi snorted in laughter at the rage. "I'm not going to start smoking. Turn around and hand me that shampoo. Let's get you back to the vision you're supposed to be." Bobbi planted kissed along Olivia's neck as she squeezed shampoo into her hand.

"Come in, Mikey," George said. "I'm a vampire. You've been standing there for ten minutes."

"I should have figured you'd know," Michael said opening the door to George's room. He sheepishly peeked around the door. When no sharp implements were flung his way he entered.

"I can smell you, Michael." George grinned and licked a gleaming fang. "It's like having a dessert tray parked outside my door. I figured you'd come in eventually then I got tired of waiting." The tall young man crossed the room to sit on the edge of the bed were George was reading.

"Where's your shadow? You know the one who tried to slice my throat?"

"Becky is busy in the infirmary tonight. She's not happy about it. I can feel it. I'll probably make breakfast since I don't need to sleep like her. Let her get some rest. It's already two a.m. What brings you into a monsters lair so early in the morning?"

"I got some news. I'm going to be a liaison for the Vatican."

"I already knew that," George said. She looked up over the page of her book. "That isn't what you came to tell me, Mikey."

"Okay, busted, I wanted to see you and I knew you wouldn't be asleep."

"Better. Now come here, candy boy."


	6. Feels almost like home again

"Yes," Bobbi said. Her face was buried in her hands, the phone cradled against her ear and neck. "I know. Yes, Sir Granger. The report is as thorough as possible. What do you mean," Bobbi hissed. The athletic head of Hellsing sucked her upper lip between her teeth, feeling the stud piercing click against her teeth. She paused to allow her superior colleague to yell. Eventually she pulled the phone receiver away from her ear flinching. Suspiciously she placed the phone back to her ear after a moment. "Of course I'm aware there are a lot of discrepancies. Oh bloody, hell. I'm not daft. NO! Of course I'm sure. Well, shit, how am I supposed to know. I don't care what Sir Integra was capable of. I AM DOING MY BEST! The operation was after all that a success. I know the losses were higher than either than us would have preferred, Sir Granger. Of course. The report was also sent to Sir Dandridge, and Sir Peterson."  
Becky poured the strong dark coffee into the delicate porcelain cup and placed it on the desk in front of Bobbi. The new head of Hellsing looked up, with her bloodshot eyes and mouthed the words "BLESS YOU, BECKY," while she continued to listen to the berating of her colleague.

"You're welcome," Becky said quietly as she made her way out of the office.

It seemed as if Hellsing was coming back to life again, Becky considered. The first mission had revitalized Hellsing. It's troops had rallied in memory of the loss of their friends. It was time that she began preparing lunch. Her master had done her a great service preparing breakfast for Bobbi, Olivia, and even saving her a plate on the stove. It was almost adequate apology for being locked out all night. She had been positively fuming when she turned the knob to the room she shared with George and found it locked. And she had nearly screamed when her Master had bid her away with her power. But fuming and pouting she had obeyed and spent the night in the bedroom next door. It was too far miles to far in her opinion but it was what her master had desired. She knew how to punish her master. And her revenge awaited in the kitchen.

George was cranky. Being out in broad daylight always made her cranky and watching the pathetic performance of her soldiers did nothing to improve her mood.

"Okay, if you all are done with this twisted game of soggy biscuit I'd like to see some real aim this time," George hissed. Then with a grin she had an idea. "Positions, battalion. Full assault infiltration," she said.

Her team was in formation preparing to breach a fake building. This time however when the forward lead kicked down the door a snarling shadow beast leapt, taking him down. It's fangs were at his throat when George snapped her finger. "First rule. Never breach a live door from the front. Open from the side. It gives you advantage. Look alive, Men. The soldier on the grond was seconds away from wetting himself when A thick boot slammed into the face of the beast. The boot belonged to second officer Amy Gearson.

"Forward men, I've got line of site at the door. Nothing coming," She said giving her fallen comrade a hand up."

"Now that's how you handle a situation. Don't freeze or panic. Move through it. Good leadership, Gearson," George said as she watched Gearson lead the team through the now far more taxing live exercise. She knew the hell hounds wouldn't kill them, but they didn't so now they had to be on their best, amazing what fear of death did to improve performance. The team only 'lost' one man getting to the evacuation point and securing the building. That was a great improvement.

Another two hours of drills and George was satisfied and her men were exhausted and terrified. The perfect state of mind for after drills. And much like she normally was after drills George was hungry and sick of the sun. She commanded her men to get cleaned up and rested and vanished to her sanctuary.

The cool dark room and her soft red sheets of her bed. And the tall boy still sleeping in her bed.

"You lazy bastard," George said rolling her eyes. Michael didn't even budge he was snoring slightly still deep asleep even though it was nearing eleven o' clock. A clawed finger ran along the back of his neck and his eyes shot open in shock.

"Hzwha?

"Get up, lazy bones. You sleep like the dead," George said. She poked Michael in the head and the young man snorted.

"Yeah great news coming from a vampire." He rolled his shoulders and winced. "Why does everything hurt?"

"You didn't mind it this morning. And you were the one screaming for me to…"

Michael rolled his eyes looking at the bite marks that littered his shoulders and upper arms.

"I get the idea, George. Where did my clothes end up?" The blonde vampire blinked. Then she burst out with a deep belly laugh.

"You know what, I have no clue. And given, well," George shrugged and pointed to herself. "Given that this is me, they could literally be anywhere. Hold on just a sec, Mikey." George stifled childish giggles as Michael sat up still wrapped in her bed sheets. Shadows swirled at her command making Michael jump from the shadowpocket that appeared next to him Then neatly folded on the bed was a clean outfit. "Get your knickers on, candy boy, you've got work to do."

Michael nodded, getting up. Considering he had at one point been considering being a priest he had little shame as he flung the covers back. He dressed quickly ignoring George staring at him … and the fact that all the clothing fit perfectly even the fitted black underpants.

"Alright what's the first order of business?"

"You," George said running a finger down Michael's chest over the black button down shirt. "Must go see the boss lady and your tart sister about the Vatican and then you need to visit the armory. I know that the paladin's are trained with sword and not firearms. So go get a sharp pointy thing."

"And what will you be doing," Micheal asked as he turned to follow George out of her bedroom.

"I'll be saving your life from two very angry family members most likely," George said.

"Wait?" Michael stopped in shock at the door. "Two?"

"Yes," George said, rolling her eyes behind the aviator style black sunglasses. "Two. Becky, who I'm sure, plans to punish me for locking her out. And my dad. I doubt he will approve of me snogging with your type."

"Hey, he was with your mother. He has no trouble with humans; okay well he does but not that type." George rolled her eyes again snickering.

"Get out there and get to work, Mikey. I'm going to relax in here until lunch time. It's just us this time in the little dining room. Not the big dining hall. George took a few minutes to indulge in a book and a drink in her room. Two hours later she was surprised that she had not been interrupted by Becky or Olivia. And her stomach growly in annoyance at its renewed emptiness drove George from her sanctuary and downstairs towards the dining room and hopefully lunch.

It took only a few steps towards the stairs before she heard the yelling.

"And then the bastard had the titanium bollocks to come at me about the losses. We were completely unprepared because they misinformed us. And trust them to call this performance 'adequate but not to the standard they expected.' How the bloody hell can you expect shit with this?"

George was laughing as she entered the dining room and patted Bobbi's shoulder.

"It means we're Hellsing again, Bobbi. We wouldn't be without the bastards in their fancy chairs annoying you."

"Heh, doesn't mean I have to like the shit they dump on me," Bobbi said running a hand through her already frayed short hair. "I will end up bald if they keep forcing me to pull my hair out."  
George took a seat across from Bobbi.

"Do they have any idea, why our initial call in was so flawed. It went really bad really quickly. They were way too organized. And there were far too many. No one should have been able to grow that number of ghouls unnoticed. Much less organize them and arm most of them," Olivia said. She was looking over a compact mirror and applying a berry smelling lip-gloss.

"True," Bobbi said. "And there were also explosives. The ghouls also managed to pull of an ambush and start breaking apart our front lines before we had to fall back. Seras held them back with her cannons and gave us cover. "

"It was too easy to take down the big bad," George said. "He didn't even put up a fight. He was surprised and weak. He should have been strong if he was so well fed. But he wasn't anything. But after draining nearly an entire small city he should have at least been a nuisance," George said. "None of this adds up. None of it."

"Add that to the problems going on in Rome and the Vatican then I can't help but thing hard days are in store for Hellsing," Olivia said. A collective sigh went out over the table and once again George got the feeling that this was really Hellsing again. Hellsing wasn't complete without the headaches. However the mood shifted for the worse when Becky wheeled in the cart filled with the trays of their lunch. And George knew instantly it was her fault.


	7. Thinking hard

The meal was delicious. It was thick roasted chicken. However this time when Becky served the meal each plate was given to the owner. It was not served family style.

"For you, Master," Becky said placing the salad bowl and the strong smelling roasted chicken plate in front of her. It looked delicious. The meal was full of intense conversation and planning for the inner circle of Hellsing. And, of course, there was lots of venting and complaining on Bobbi's part. And after chocolate cake they all went their separate ways. And for George that was back upstairs to her room for a much needed nap. She might not be a weak against the sun as her father and Seras but it was a bit of a nascence even to her. George was not at all concerned when Becky followed her upstairs and into the bedroom. That wasn't unusual. She slept there holding her nearly every night. And George was quite sure she needed an afternoon nap. She took a step towards the bed when the click of the lock behind her made her ear twitch slightly. Becky never locked the door.

"Master," Becky said, looking down to the smooth wooden floor of the bedroom. "How could you? How could you sleep with him?"

"Becky, we've talked about this," George said stretching. Her arms felt heavy and stiff. It didn't concern her really. It was just another sign that the sun and being awake during the day was taking its toll on her today. Since when did London have sunny days.

"I know, Master, I know! But it still hurts!" Becky screamed her words and threw a knife at George's head. George chuckled as she caught the blade. "I feel like you've completely rejected me. You chose him over me. Now I know how Ink felt." George growled at Becky turning around with unnatural speed. However, she lost her footing and stumbled slightly. George narrowed her eyes. That was most certainly not usual. Becky just smiled at the slight loss of footing.

"I'm sorry, Becky, but I… I'm not that way. I can never "love" you like I love Michael."

"Bobbi and Olivia…"

"God, those two. Of course." George rolled her eyes. "They are different. They are attracted to each other that way. I'm not. I'm attracted to men, Becky," George said. "You're my sister, not my lover. I'm sorry that I keep hurting you, but we don't have that kind of relationship."

"Master," Becky began almost pleadingly. "I am your servant. I am here for ALL your needs. I just wish ... I wish I was a boy. Then you would love me. And I wouldn't have to do this."

"Sorry? You wouldn't have to do what?"

"I think you need to be punished."

"Punished? What do you think you can do to me?"

"Quite a lot, Master," Becky said. She smiled brightly and George raised an eyebrow. Remember I too can read your mothers books. And I made your lunch. George Angelina Abigail Hellsing. Bind," said Becky, with a serious look on her face. Immediately, George was rooted to the spot. Her back went rigid and her arms and legs turned to lead.

"What the hell?" She tried to focus on moving, but her mind seemed to be running away from her.

"I think, you need to 'loosen up', Master. The powder I put in your chicken gives me temporary control over a vampire. It even worked on Grandmaster," Becky said. George tried to move her arms, but they were glued to her sides. She tried to move her feet, but they would not obey her. Fine so she couldn't move her body. She took a deep breath and pushed against reality, she exerted her will to disappear, but nothing happened.

"Becky." George growled, a little annoyed, but not yet truly pissed. "Release me."

"I will obey you, Master, but not right now," Becky said, as she circled George like a predator. "First you are going to apologize to me. You are going to make your loyal servant forgive you for rejecting her and locking her away from you. Without telling her. I'm very upset, Master so it's going to take a lot for me to believe you."

"Becky, this is not right. I am your Master. LET! ME! GO!"

"Strip, Master." Becky giggled a little. It was such a delicious thrill having control over her master.

George blinked her unnatural eyes as her body moved to obey. She popped the buttons of her shirt revealing pale porcelain skin. And then a black sports bra. The firm black fabric went over her head baring her body. Her shorts soon joined her shirt on the floor leaving her in just the tiny black boycutt panties.

"You're beautiful, Master," Becky said. "And you are mine." George could not believe what she was doing as she stepped out of the panties. Becky twirled another knife absently between her fingers. "Lay on the bed. Face down."

George complied, climbing onto the red bedspread and laying her head on her folded arms.

The little vampire was surprisingly comfortable. Then she jerked in pain as the silver grazed her skin.

"The hell is that! Becky!" It was a white crop with silver seals glittering along the snap head. George did not know that.

"Something," Becky said. The holy seals were non-lethal. And the silver they were etched in was not blessed. It would only hurt… a lot.

"Something hurts then, Becky. Stop this. I do not like this. This is not helping you. You're disgracing me and yourself."

"Disgracing myself? Well, you would know, wouldn't you, Master. Your behavior at the meeting was disgraceful. And for that too, you should be punished."

"Becky. Don't push me. Up until now I have found this somewhat amusing. But I will not suffer to be told what to do. Not by you, not by Dad, not by the table. Not by ANYONEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" The word was stretched out into a squeal of pain as the silver crop dropped again. George arched in the shock of pain. It was so different. So little hurt her. But this did.

"That's two."

The red of George's eyes darkened at the contact of the special crop. "Sir, Hellsing had very useful equipment downstairs." Another strike from the gleaming crop and George growled like an animal. Something about this sensation so rare was…intriguing. "Three," Becky said admiring the way the pale bottom was beginning to hold color from the spanking.

Unlike the historic halls of Hellsing Manor or the posh modern styling of the mansion their last meeting had been hosted at Sir Isabella did not live in any particular luxury. Oh she could, if she so desired, but she did not. She was far more concerned with practicality. And several years of service in Her Majesty's Navy did not accustom one to luxury and comfort. Her apartment just west of London was quite sufficient. Isabella stomped on the release switch sending a disk soaring. She took aim with the high powered rifle and fired.

BANG

The disk exploded, raining down a shower of red confetti. Isabella narrowed her eyes. A little slow she thought. That few milliseconds could get her killed. She had a job to do and she would do it. Being here in her own personal rental space at the shooting range made thinking easier. Something was not right. She had been considering firing that damned report into the air and sending a few choice rounds to it... but that would have been disrespectful. And the new kids did not get to be disrespectful. Especially the new kids no one wanted sitting at their fancy table. She knew she had come on strong, vicious more like, but she needed to put forth a tough face. Prove her worth. The new Sir Hellsing may have considered herself the most disadvantaged member of the esteemed round table but she was not. "No little miss," she said narrowing her eyes and focusing on the distance. She raised the gun. "You are not. You're predecessor chose you. The queen had to appoint me against the wishes of the entire table." Isabelle stepped on the trigger again. The disk flew into the air. "Against even _his _wishes."

BANG.

**"Unwanted"**

Another disk went flying after her heavy boot smashed the pressure trigger.

BANG

.

"**Unloved."**

BANG.

"**Alone." **Isabelle sighed as she put down the rifle and picked up her water bottle. "Pathetic little pity party I'm having isn't it. Come off it, Izzy," she told herself. "Grow up. You're not that little girl anymore. You were chosen by Her Majesty for this job. You have been trained and you can do it. I will do it. I will show them all how wrong they were about me."

Back at home, Isabelle hung up her coat, flopped off her shoes, and plopped down onto the black leather sofa. This was her office. The file was spread out on the tall coffee table and she looked at it with fresh eyes. Until her stomach drove her from the swirling mass of information to her kitchen. She pulled a TV dinner out of the fridge and set it in the microwave to cook. 2 minutes would be more than enough time to heat the miniature pizzas. She concentrated even with the whirring of the microwave oven in her ear about the mission. No one would consider it a brilliant success for the new head of Hellsing. High losses. Incredible collateral damage. A shitstorm in the media. But why was the actual master so easy to take down. According to the papers cluttering her table the ghouls had been far more of a challenge. She tapped her chin and then the microwave pinged and the sound seemed to implant the idea in her mind. Grabbing the mini pizzas Isabella went from naught to forty towards her telephone.

George was still lying on the bed. She knew better than to try to turn over or to sit. She did not even bother putting her clothing back on. What was the point? That would require her moving… something she had no interest in doing. The little blonde vampire woman decidedly ignored the way she felt right now. That was not what she had expected. It had been...humiliating to say the least. That was twice now that she had been "challenged" by her servants. Twice that someone under het power had felt comfortable pushing her. Her father had told her that it was her own fault. Was he right? She was being too soft with them. She never exerted her mastery of her servants. Alucard had told her that she should have to put INK in his place a whole lot sooner than she did. But how could she? INK had been her best friend. Or so she had thought. He had betrayed her because of her weakness. This time her very body had betrayed her. It had been arousing in a way she had never imagined. The pain, the loss of power, the shock. And she knew Becky knew it. She could tell by the triumphant smirk Becky had been wearing and the hungry almost panting look she had given her before leaving the room to attend to some business or other. George sighed, burrying her head in the pillow. It only added to her shame. She was no master…of anyone, least of all herself. Why had she let Isabella get to her like that? That was exactly how that familiar had gotten to her. That was exactly how she became "enslaved" to Angelina. George had failed yet again_. 'Why can I never get anything right? What is it with me?' _Time ticked by and as the sun set George nursed these thoughts along with her sore red bottom. George thought, _'Why can't I keep my thrall happy? Why can't I keep my composure like mom did? Why do I keep getting beaten?'_

"Because you are quite stupid sometimes, Draculina."

George didn't even bother being ashamed and bashful. That would also require her moving.

"Vampires are creatures of power," Alucard said. George scoffed father had told her as much years ago.

"Power," George parroted. Power is a strange thing. It was certainly an experience losing power like that. It was frightening, George grinned at the thought. She hadn't been frightened for a long time.

"I see you had no problem, fucking the catholic. I am disappointed in you. You could have anyone and you waited for this one strange boy," Alucard said. George could smell the blood in the silver pack her father ripped open on one of his fangs. The way it made her own sharp fangs ache with need was not a good sign. Nor were the sensations still going on between her legs.

"You could drink hep C," George spat. Her angry outburst was met with dark deep laughter from her father who was lazily walking up a wall with the packet in his mouth. He stopped directly above her, his eyes mad beneath the glasses he wore.

"You are amusing, still. And still not comfortable with what you are. Things will only get worse with Becky, I am warning you, child. She wants you. And she wants the catholic boy dead. And she will get what she wants. I suggest you pick an option soon."

"I can't fuck my sister!" The yell did not affect the monster on her ceiling at all. "Becky will have to deal. I do love her… just not like that. Even if I was attracted to women I couldn't. Not with her."

"You still don't get it do you," Alucard said fading from the room, his voice lingering behind him like an after image. "I thought I raised you better."

Alucard pulled his body back together in the Hellsing office. Bobbi shuddered as the temperature seemed to drop around her.

"Grandmaster," Becky said inclining her head. "Would you like to be alone with, Sir Hellsing?"

"You can stay, Becky," Bobbi said. There were dark bags under her eyes and the nails on her left hand had been chewed to the flesh. "I have a question for you, Alucard. And you will answer me honestly."

"Of course, Master," Alucard said. His grin was dangerous and Bobbi felt a twinge of fear. Hopefully she would get used to that as well. "You command Hellsing. I cannot lie to you."

"Yes you can," Bobbi said eyeing him harshly. "You aren't going to though."

Alucard laughed and shrugged. Then he said, "I'm glad you are so sure." It was at that moment he regretted the death of his former master. It was not as much fun playing with this one. He glanced at her his expression hidden behind the glasses and the shadows his hat threw over his face.

"Tell me everything about Sir Isabella Dandrige." Bobbi demanded.

"She is in a very similar situation to you," Alucard said. "And to your predecessor as well. Sir Dandridge is a bastard. Her father only recently claimed her. She has a lot to prove."


	8. Tense meetings

Sir Isabella Dandrige stopped in her tracks, hand mere inches from the phone, other hand being scalded by a plate of hot miniature pizzas.

"No," she said quietly. She wasn't sure yet. And the last time she had not been sure and taken an issue to a superior it had not ended well. It had ended with her having a three inch knife buried in her left hip and a pair of very strong hands around her throat. It had also almost led to her dismissal from the Navy. And, even worse, it had led to her mother having to plead her case before a hearing of the assembled Admiralty. Sir Dandridge backed away from the phone and chained down her excitement. This called for a few moments. This called for her to take a minute or two and think. Her hip ached from the old knife wound. It often did when she was stressed. It gave her a sense of pride, knowing that the person who had knifed her would most likely be walking with a permanent limp or, perhaps a cane. She hadn't asked how the therapy had gone. Sir Dandrige sat down on the sofa and turned on the radio. She wined as she put the plate down on the coffee table. Her hand was going to be stinging for a while.

"Okay, Izzy, how to approach the subject? How to be sure? This could be something deep, something more sinister." Taking a bite of the delicious cheesy goodness she propped her feet up on the coffee table. What did it mean? "Why would they suddenly come out of hiding like that," Isabella asked hersef. She knew she needed to get a handle on that bad habit but it was not going anywhere of that she was sure. And her train of thought was not positive. If the enemy had suddenly decided to come out of hiding it meant only two things. They had been planning this for a while, very unlikely given the relative ease of putting down the operation, or that they knew their hiding was being noticed. And that was bad. If the enemy knew their silence was being noticed, then they had to have been tipped off. Sometimes Sir Dandrige hated it when she had the quiet time to think. Putting down the phone had been a good call. A very good call. "Who is in on it? Johnson? Granger? Irons?" She frowned as she took the last bite of her second mini pizza. "Okay easier to think about who it can't be. Can't be me... or Hellsing, she hasn't been there long enough to plan this, or at least I don't think she has. She isn't even really a Hellsing. Doubt its Sir Irons his father stepped down, So he's still only a figurehead." Yeah not making that phone call had been a very good idea.

"A bastard," Bobbi said raising an eyebrow. The motion made the titanium hoop embedded in her brow shift upwards. "Explain."

"Explain, you say." chuckled Alucard. "What would you have me explain? I thought I made myself quite clear."

"Do you know what being head of Hellsing has taught me, No Life King? Do you know what I've learned staying up late in this office?" Bobbi looked mildly amused in the dim office. Alucard just laughed.

"Not to fall asleep with a chair tilted."

"Hahaha, No," Bobbi's voice dropped to a bored deadpan. "I learned how your kind works, It comes with the job." And I learned to listen to the people in the background, like Becky. You know what Walters's job was. Well it's hers now. And a big part of his job was helping to control you. Becky."

"Actually his job was to make my weapons. You do not mean me to fear the little girl do you? I knew the angel of death. He was...incredible. In mind and body. Becky...She is nothing frightening. She is...cute. She is servant. Walter was his own master. He was a man. Only a man can kill a monster." The monster faded from the chair and Bobbi felt her chair tilt back sharply and she was staring into the face of a thousand year old monster. "Surely you don't mean to frighten me, Little Master?"

The knife Becky had been absently spinning around her finger flew like an arrow and pieced the white gloved hand of Alucard. She and know he wouldn't bother to block it. He merely let it slice his flesh.

"No," Bobbi said grinning. I don't intend to scare you I intend to control you. Vladimir Dracul Nos Ferati Stand To." Alucard turned snarling. His eyes burned a gleaming red in the dim room. His power drained from him but he was fighting and unlike his daughter he was much older and much stronger. He could feel the leash of the spell tightening around him but he struggled.

"Stop!" Alucard's commanding shout shook the walls of the office. And his rage leaked into his face. His fangs were bared and his snarl was fearsome. "Do you know what that spell does!"

Alucard's body jerked in retaliation against the power. Arms twitching he fought the urge to submit.

"Quite. Stand to and face front." smirked Bobbi, as she stood and walked over to stand face to face with him. The glass paperweight on Bobbi's desk flew towards her head, but a deft catch from Becky saved her skull. Alucard growled with anger, but could not stop himself from obeying. He stood facing Bobbi arms now firmly at his side. He snapped his jaws. Surges of energy tingled and twisted through his veins; Like nails against a blackboard.

"Kneel, No-Life King. And tell me what you know about Isabella Dandrige. Not since the days of Abraham Van Hellsing himself had anyone even dared to use such "magic" on him. His own will seemed to drain from him as he desperately tried to will himself to stop moving. But the ancient immortal vampire fell to one knee glaring hatred at his little master. And he laughed. it was a mad cackling laughter. It clung to your flesh and made it crawl as he threw his head back.

"I must admit, I seemed to have underestimated you," Alucard said after his laughter passed. He humbly knelt before his new master and confessed, "A mistake I will not make again."

"Quit changing the subject. Explain Isabelle Dandrige," ordered Bobbi, with a little more 'pride' than she had a moment ago. Alucard snarled at her as he lifted his head. He eyed her and again tried to move his arms. Tried to wrap is hands around her neck, but no matter what he thought he could do, alll he could really do was kneel and obey.

"Ms. Isabella Victoria Dandridge is the bastard daughter of Sir. Christopher Jordan Matthew Dandrige. Her mother was a chambermaid. She worked at the luxury hall where the knights often met for formal functions."

"A what?" asked Bobbi, unfamiliar with "old" terminology.

"A house maid." growled Alucard, as he rolled his eyes. "She cleaned up after the spoiled brats that were the knights."

"So the old man had a fling with the house servant and knocked her up," Bobbi surmised tapping her chin in thought. "The wife must have been proud." "So the old man had a fling with the house servant and knocked her up," Bobbi surmised tapping her chin in thought. "The wife must have been proud."

"she would have been, if she had known. Sir Dandrige paid off the mother. He paid her very well to not bother him and his family. I doubt she cared. She didn't love him." Ufortunately the, shall we say legitimate children, were not very promising.

"Dandrige Offically has one son and three girls. Unoffically, he has one son and four girls."

"So if she's a bastard, how did she become a knight of the round table?"

"Don't get so ahead of me "Master", Do you want to know about the girl, or not?"

"Pray continue, old one. I'm all ears." chuckled Bobbi, as she sat on the edge of her desk. "Exactly how long will this last, Becky?"

"I cannot be sure; It lasted well over an hour for my master. It will probably not last as long for GrandMaster," Becky replied. She carefully watched Alucard from the corner of her eye as she swept up the shards of glass from the shattered paperweight.

"Unwanted and unclaimed, her mother took her away from London and raised her in New Forest England. There she spent a relatively happy little childhood. She learned to hunt and shoot at an early age. After graduating High School, she joined the Royal Navy. Then graduated the top of her class in weapons and engineering. She served two terms in her majesty's Special Forces of the Royal Marines."

"The royal marines? Cool. I can see why she was chosen for this job."

"That is not why she was chosen for this job.' smiled Alucard. "I did say she was like you did I not."

"Yes, you did, continue then."

"There were three chairs that came open this year. One was Sir Hellsing's. Upon her passing, her chair was passed to you. Sir Ganger's chair was inherited by his son when he stepped down. And Sir Dandrige's Chair came open. However, he had no children able to replace him. His only son was weak and could not gain entrance into her majesty's service," Alucard laughed. "Even his father could not swing that one. But still who to appoint to this open chair?"

What of his three girls?" asked Bobbi. "Could not one of them? Surely, he knew that he would have to educate one of them to take his place."

"You would think, Alucard said followed by a dark chuckle. "However, girls have never been welcome on the round table. And after the infidelity was discovered the daughters disowned their father. They don't even speak to him anymore. So of course they couldn't be put to the table."

"I swear I will drag you men into the twenty-first century if it kills me."

"HAHAHA, it just might my little master. It just might."

"Dandrige said that she knew Sir Integra and Walter. When did your paths cross?"

"His wife died… one of his daughters did too. An accident. They held the memorial service at the hall where Sir Dandrige's mother worked. She met Sir Integra there. Not too long ago. After that Sir Dandrige was forced to realize that his son couldn't inherit and daughters weren't going to."

"Thank you, Alucard. You answered a lot of questions. I only have one more. Can we trust her?"

The tall monster merely shrugged his shoulders in disinterest before saying, "I don't know. As far as I know she should be fine. But I would not trust anyone on the table yet."

"Master," said the nervous jittery young woman. She rubbed her arms frantically. Despite her dark skin she looked ashen and sickly and could not meet the eyes the older man looking down on her. His green eyes flashed in irritation and she stilled herself through force of will. "Our ghouls are still inferior. They were able to give Hellsing troops a run for their money. In fact, they almost over ran them." She shook her head enthusiastically making her thin straggly hair fall lankly at her shoulders. "However, the master vampire was still able to put them down without much trouble at all."

"We knew that would happen. Tell me something important Natasha. What did the others say. Did this move have the intended effect? Or did I blow months of work for nothing?"

"I'm… I'm…" Natasha licked her dry lips futilely. She knew what she needed and with the news she had it would not be given to her for weeks… if then. "We don't know sir. We can't tell. Hellsing hasn't made a move yet and you saw the reports. They know something is up."

"I'm disappointed Natasha." His calm voice did not betray his rage but the stinging hard slap across the young black woman's face did. She fell to the ground still shivering. "We will just have to prepare better for the next time. Tell me," he said looking up and away from the sickly woman. "Tommy. Do you know why the Major and his forces almost beat Sir Hellsing?

"No, Sir," Tommy said. He was young. Barely out of his teens but his grin was sinister. As was the glint in his dark eyes. Unlike Natasha he was strong and healthy looking. He was well taken care of because he was getting better results. His warm olive skin was nearly glowing with the serum.

"It was because they were able to separate Sir Hellsing from her pet monster. We just need to separate the Vampires from them and then the house of Hellsing will fall. We can only hope this did what I intended and put them off the sent long enough for the real work to begin. Tommy," he said pointing ot the coughing and shivering form of Natasha. "Take her away. She looks terrible."


	9. Digging things up

'_I need proof. I need evidence. Where better to start than at the scene of the scene of the crime?' _Isabella thought to herself as she hopped the short metal fence that the cleaners had put up. She ignored the biohazard signs and the large red sign that read** Extreme Danger. **She entered the neighborhood and began searching for the epicenter of the fight. She had barely gone sixty feet when her boot crunched on a spent shell as she surveyed the ruins of the small suburban town just south of Birmingham. The place stank. It had the lingering smell of death, destruction, and incendiary gunpowder. However, the smells may have just her nerves and this place gave her the willies. Some serious shit had gone down here. "Well, I'd better get started. This could be a long night."

The best way to head was forward. She pulled her jacket tighter around her muscular body and pushed ahead. Then things got worse as the damage increased. The sun grew near to setting and she had covered four streets. The houses began to blacken from the fires that had started later in the battle. She remembered those from the report. There had been explosions and the fire had spread. Years of working on heavily armed vessels led her to the charred remains of what had been the only two story home on this particular street. The skeletal remains of the house peaked her interest. She scanned it curiously. Why was it so different from the other houses on the street? Custom built maybe? Why would someone spend the extra money to custom build a two story house on two lots right next to far cheaper smaller homes. It was too quiet and she shuddered as she headed up the destroyed walkway to the house. The shadows lengthened ominously and as she pushed open the front door and it fell off its hinges under her touch. The sound of it crashing made her jump. "Nice," Isabella muttered as she narrowed her eyes in accusation at the door. She entered the home, turned on her flashlight and began to look around. "Nothing out of the ordinary so far."

The beam of light made millions of specks of dust and ash dance. She did not get very far. The entire entryway was collapsed where part of the roof had fallen. Sir Dandrige ducked under the shattered ceiling beams to crawl into what had been … a hallway of the house. Suddenly, a silver black handled knife flew past her face to bury itself into the beam.

"Who the fuck?" she wondered, as she drew her gun and flashed her light to the side. She saw nothing but the hair on the back of her neck stood up and she turned to her right…. Right into a wall? More collapsed roof? Furniture? She couldn't tell.

"Do not move," Becky said her eyes narrowed to vacant grey slits. Another long and wickedly sharp knife was balanced between her fingers and her free hand was millimeters from the holster on her side. The tall brunette woman was able to see. "That was a warning. I can see, You cannot." The knight with the gun did not like that. He head snapped to the left where Becky's voice had come from. Was she still there? The Knight of the round table wisely obeyed Becky, as she wondered where her master was. Face it, the little "servant" never went anywhere without her master. "Where's your keeper?"

"BECKY! STAND DOWN!" George stepped from behind Becky like she separated from her older sister's shadow. In fact she had. The knife lowered and Becky inclined her head and stepped back. Isabella Dadrige could see those red eyes in the darkness staring at her. She did not like being in the dark near vampires.

"What are you doing here?" George growled her words, severely annoyed to see "THIS" woman again.

"Oh, hello, Little Hellsing." She shone her light in George's face. The pale girl hissed and covered her eyes.

"GODAMN! That's Bright."

"Halogen bulb, Hellsing," Isabella said. "The brightest they make. Military grade."

George was not amused she narrowed her red inhuman eyes and in response to her emotions Becky hand inched towards the blades settled at a small compartment at her waist.

"Very funny," George said. The light continued to blare in her face. "Get that light out of my face."

"Sorry, Hellsing, not all of us can see in the dark." As Isabella moved the lgith she snickered at the stereotypical reaction.

"My Master asked you a question." Becky glared and took a menacing step forward in the darkness. "Answer it," Becky said. Her expression, was if possible, even more vicious than George's. Something about the emptiness around her eyes unsettled Sir Dandrige.

"I'm doing my job, Little Hellsing," She said inclining her head towards Becky. "Call off your dog, Hellsing. What did you do to the poor thing anyway?"

"She's my thrall," said George, a little defensively as she remembered how Becky was made. "She does what I say. I don't trust you and that means neither does she. Now Answer me. What are you doing here?"

"I'm doing my damned job Little Hellsing. Checking up on this mess that your people made." Dandrige took a step forward, her finger pointed in accusation. "Do not think I am afraid of her and her knives. My black arse has been stabbed before. And I am not afraid of you either."

"You are amusing, Isabella. It is not my little girl you should be afraid of." The voice crawled up her spine as Alucard leisurely rose through the floor behind her. "Never assume she is alone even with her lovely little thrall. And one does not live long if they anger vampires in the dark.

Her flashlight died. It sputtered out leaving her in the darkness with the monsters.

Dandrige threw a glance over her shoulder that was far more frightened that she would admit. "Uhm," she sputtered. "May I ask why you are here, Sir?"

"Growing annoyed with your foolish questions. It is barely sundown and I am in a very very bad mood," Alucard said. The immortal monster king was not safe to be around when he was cranky. "We are both here to work. I suggest we do it and leave."

George looked closely at Isabella and her eyes widened in shock as she viewed the jumble of thoughts flowing through the woman's mind. "You are here for the same reason we are."

"Of course I am," Sir Dandrige said. Then knowing the mosnters could see her she rolled her eyes. She briefly considered sticking out her tongue but that would have been childish and despite how much she wanted to it would not be worth the later humiliation.

"No," George said. "You're here because you know something is wrong. You're smarter than you look. I suggest you be more careful when dealing with mind readers. You know something doesn't add up." George took a step back and Becky eyed her master concern in her face. "I think you're right," the blonde vampire said nodding.

"You know that I think it was a setup?" Isabella asked then she pinched her temples and took a deep breath. This had been going so well. "Alright fine, we are all here. We all know something is wrong, but we don't know what. So each of us is here to search for clues."

"Yeah, and I agree. This stinks like fresh shit. And if you smell it too that means we've both stepped in it. We need to find out where to go next. Truce?" The flashlight came back one and Alucard tapped a foot impatiently. George held out her hand with her brightly painted claws. They were glittery neon red. George's pale skin clashed against Isabella's much darker flesh.

"Truce." The older woman took George's hand in a firm but brief shake. Then she pulled it back. and wondered what had happened to put Alucard in such as bad mood, as she watched him "survey" the house with his ever seeing dark red ryes.

"Becky, you and Isabella scour this floor." George issued the command, taking charge of the "merry" little band. "Dad, you go upstairs. I'll go down."

"What," Isabella said. She looked at George with her eyebrow raised high, nearly into her hairline. George laughed at the expression.

"I hate to break it to you, Izzy," George said, with a rather feline grin. "But this is a very dangerous place and the stairs to the basement collapsed. The floor isn't stable on what left of the upstairs, and you know dark dank scary places you can't see in. But ya' know, if you want to die I won't stop you." The vampire woman's words were punctuated by a small slab of the ceiling crumbling and crashing to the floor. George pointed to the new pile of rubble as proof. Then she ignored the fact that the floor under her was solid and sunk through it as her father vanished to scour the upstairs.

"Okay," Isabella relented as she struggled to remember the girl's name. "Uhm...Thrall?"

"My name is Rebeckah." snarled Becky, as she eyed Dandridge and twirled another knife in her rubbed the back if her neck awkwardly and nodded.

"Okay, Rebeckah where should we begin?" Isabelle didn't like taking orders from "children", but she could play nice for just one night.

"We begin by finding anything out of the ordinary." Becky said, as she went about looking through the piles of debris with clinical precision. She crawled along the blackened ruined floor and sifted through rubble. Isabella carefully moved a beams so Becky could crawl through and under burned and ruined walls. Time ticked by too slowly as they coughed and dug their way out from under the collapsed section of wall.

"Come on," Becky said. "My master has found something. Downstairs."

"How do you..." Isabella grew silent as she saw the unnatural way Becky's eyes glowed white as she turned to glare at her. She would get used the unusual things that happened around Hellsing… surely she would.

"Here."

The pair was standing in front of the collapsed stairway that would lead downstairs. It was a ragged smoke blackened hole where the stairs used to be. They waited for George to come up. And she did, like a vague mist she appeared, sitting on the edge of the hole.

"Well that was...informative," George said. Her face was blank and her voice was flat. Apparently whatever she had found had not been as exciting as she had hoped.

"What did you find little Hellsing."

"Your body," George said cutting her eyes over her shoulder at Isabella. "If you don't stop calling me little Hellsing, IZZY." Becky felt the miniscule shift in her Master. The tightening of her lips and the stiffening of those small narrow shoulders.

"Easy, "chucky". Just tell us what you've found."

Suddenly, Becky moved. Her hands shot out grasping for the collar of Isabella's Jacket. It didn't happen that way. Dandrige was a trained Royal Marine. She grabbed Becky's wrist, reversed it, and kicked Becky's leg out from under her, bringing the girl to her knees. Isabella squeezed tightly and the knife in Becky's hand fell to the floor. She let go and when Becky recovered and stood. She snarled in anger that Dandridge had her knife and was twirling it with ease.

"I told you," she said. "I'm not afraid of you. And never try to sneak up on a marine... especially with a knife we train with. I had a few of these. Good blades. Really good balance too."

"GIVE IT BACKI!" It was a vile high pitched screech and Becky lunged.

"Becky, Stop," George said. It was not a yell. It was barely whispered but it froze the enraged thrall as surely as if George had yanked a leash and choked her. Her hands were poised inches from Isabella's throat. And Izzy had the heavy flashlight aimed for the girls head. "Give her back her knife, Izzy."

"Gladly," Dandrige said wickedly.

"Play nice Girls."

Alucard plucked the knife from Isabella's hands and the blood drained from the woman's face. He shook a gloved finger in her face patronizingly. He was hovering above her upside down with a too wide smile on his face. "I swear it is like caring for children. You must learn better control," Alucard said. He inclined his head towards Becky who was breathing hard and twitching awkwardly. Isabella stepped away picking her way around the hole in the floor. That had been stupid and dangerous. They both could have fallen.

"Did you find anything noteworthy, Sir?"

"Why do you call him Sir and me Little Hellsing?" questioned George.

"Because, The Marine has sense," said Alucard with a chuckle. "She is afraid of me."

"Some of us are not vampires still need sleep. May I ask, what you two have found that would shed light on our dilemma?"

"Of course, Isabella," Alucard said. "Tell us what you've found, George."

The blonde vampire looked up at her father casually floating above them and shrugged. "Nothing much," she said. "Everything is pretty much vaporized down there. The explosion was nasty. Bits of the rig survived though." George clucked her tongue and vanished. Becky smirked as she felt her Master's will. Then with a quick shove she pushed Dandridge into the hole. Dandridge found herself tumbling down the hole unable to stop herself from falling. She screamed purely out of surprise and vertigo. Then her brain became aware of the fact that she could not stop herself from falling. Then her fall suddenly stopped and George was rolling her eyes as she plopped the knight of the round table on the ground.

"Calm your tits, Izzy. The rig was over there." George pointed to a small crater against the remains of a cement wall.

"Looks like the basement was unfinished. Don't quite know how it was triggered. No humans were down here. No blood and no bodies." After taking a moment to recover from her absolute terror Dandrige pulled a camera from the pocket of her jacket. She snapped photos as she walked to the sight of the rig.

It looked pretty complex to her. She had seen explosives before. She used the flashlight to examine the melted and charred remains of the device.

"This doesn't look like something an amateur can do," Isabella said as she heard Becky drop to the ground from the top of the hole. Izzy examined the large frame box. They used steal reinforces so it couldn't be moved. "There's no shrapnel pack. They weren't expecting people to make it down here before the explosion."

"How can you tell this, Isabella?"

"Did some intelligence work when I made my second rank. Hit a few scraped with an inside bomber. Shook the whole base up. We all brushed up." She wisely did not mention that she had been at the site of one of the bombs. "It wasn't this kind of set up though. That bastard used liquid accelerant. Fires got out of control. And the bombs were timed. Not seeing a timer on this," She said. "Could have burned up though."

"What did you find "DAD"?

"Not much remains upstairs either. Everything got destroyed when the shockwave took the roof down. "A few bits of clothing and some words scratched into what I think was a wall."

"What did they say," Dandridge asked, wondering what "coded" messages were being left and for who.

"Just the usual," Alucard shrugged. "Death to England, Anarchy in the UK, and Die Hellsing Die."

"Well finally something the "terrorists" and I agree on." snickered Dandridge.

"Shut up, Bastard."

Dandridge just eyed George hatefully, but she had to let it pass. Now was not the time, not with Alucard here. But would he interfere? Knowing him, he'd sell tickets. Not worth it. He was right. Don't poke vampires in the dark.

"**I would not sell tickets, Isabella. However,"** the deep voice filled her head and rolled inside her mind making her shake her head at the way it made her feel**. "I would at least get popcorn."**

"OK, so what do we know? Our unknown assailants are using high tech bomb technology. They're not original, but they are highly trained and prepared. They nearly destroyed you guys and that's not easy. No matter what I think of you."

"Was that a compliment, Izzy?" George chuckled. She shrugged Becky's arms off her shoulders. "I think I hear hell freezing over."

Dandridge just looked at George. "Trying to think outside the box. We also know our enemies know us they wrote Hellsing on the wall. Not many people know you exist. They are well trained and well armed those ghouls were some of the hardest fighting Hellsing has done even including Integra. They have information on our movements. This doesn't look good."

"It doesn't look good in here either," George said. " Dad, drag the bastard back outside. This place is coming down. We're lucky it held up this long. MOVE!"


	10. Caffeine Conversations

The world went lopsided, colors drained from Isabella's vision and she held her stomach to fight back a vicious wave of nausea. Then light and color and sound flooded back into her vision and she was sitting in a quiet back booth in a dimly coffee late evening inhabitants of the coffee shop took no notice of the newcomers as they discuss their days at work, their plans for the weekend, and the 'hook ups' that they had hope to make. The smell of the dark roasted bitter brew filled Isabella's nostrils. She would have preferred a bar. She needed a tall stiff drink. She needed about two shots of dark whiskey after this evening. Looking up at the sign hung on the wall next to their booth Isabella said, "The coffee hut?"

"Would you have preferred some place more private, Isabella." Alucard grinned, showing his sharp teeth. "Perhaps my place?" The tall vampire gave Isabella a hot glance over his orange shades. The way those red eyes flashed made Isabella's skin crawl.

"Nope, nice public venue is fine for me, Sir." Izzy's mind raced with the images of what Alucard would do at home. None of them were pleasant images for her.

"OK..." George said. "We got some serious things to talk about now."

"Master, would you like me to bring you something to eat or drink?" Becky stood up and inclined her head towards the bar.

"Yes," George said but then she waved her arms and shook her head furiously. "You know. Never mind. I don't want anything." The shorter blonde vampire remembered that her beloved servant Becky had spiked her food not more than a day ago. "I'm fine."

Alucard chuckled to himself at the expression that crossed Becky's face. These 'children' were amusing.

"Master," Becky said. "I am intimately aware of what you are feeling right now. They have a private washroom here. I can help you feel better. I know you are hungry." Isabella raised an eyebrow and curled her lip in mild disgust.

"Did she just offer to shag you in the loo?"

"NO!" George yelled.

"Yes," Becky said. George glared at her thrall and Becky merely shrugged and sat back down next to George.

"Well if you're taking orders, I'll have an espresso." Dandridge giggled and smiled from her seat.

"You don't need the calories," Becky snapped. Her face contorted in vicious burning hate.

"Hellsing," Isabella said, running her eyes over's Becky's body. The girl had no right insulting her weight. She was not a reed either. Beckyhad extra flesh at her waist and hips, softening her shape. She had a round soft face and far more flesh taking up her chest and backside. Isabella stood up. "You'd better feed your dog. She's getting snippish. If she insults me again when I get back you will be responsible for what happens to her." Alucard laughed, drawing eyes from the patrons of the coffee shop.

"At ease, girls." Alucard commanded, his deep voice promising pain if he wasn't obeyed. "Isabella," he said a thinly veiled threat in his eyes. "Go get your drink. I need to talk to the little monster."

"Dad, I saw we cut out losses and ditch her. I do not like the smarmy git and things are already difficult enough with Becky without her provoking the both of us."

"I did not think you were stupid, Little Dracula." The insult stung like a slap to the face. Alucard lowered the vibrant orange sunglasses and stared at the two young women in front of him. "Let her go," he said. "You're doing more harm than good holding your power over her like that. You can't control the flow properly. You are entirely too human, little."

George sighed but cut the link of her dark vampiric power flowing between her and Becky. The older girl's eyes rolled back and she slumped to the side falling against' George's shoulder as the dark hazel bled back into her eyes.

"M..Master?" Becky spoke quietly, shaking her head in confusion. "I don't feel well."

"You'll be fine Becky. It's my fault. Sit up please."

Becky did and everything span slightly in her dizziness. She reached ut grabbing, Georges hand. Her own shook violently.

"What's wrong with me, Master?" George said nothing so Becky looked to Alucard. "Grandmaster?"

"Withdrawal, pet, withdrawal. You're little master has been holding you with her power for the last day. You're going to be very uncomfortable for a while." Alucard looked to George. "She is going to need a lot of attention. She's still drunk of your power."

At that moment Isabella returned with a tall glass of cool whip cream covered coffee.

"Do you want some coffee with your chocolate and whipped topping, Bastard?"

"As I was going to say before the rude little monster insulted me, our enemy knows who we are. They know our methods. They seem to know our movements. So that should narrow down our list of suspects." Dandridge said. She took a sip of the sweet caffeinated beverage, imagined it was a thick slice of pie and looked up into the faces of her 'allies'.

"My money is on the Round Table," George said as she removed Becky's hands from her thigh. "Those slimy bastards would kill their own mothers. They have hated Hellsing as long as I can remember and without my mom there it's prime time to try to take us down with something like this."

"Maybe," Dandridge said in reluctant agreement. "But proving it will be the hard part.. Prove it to her majesty that her most trusted and royally chosen are traitors. Who do you think she'll believe?"

"Two for Dandridge, one for George. 30, 15." Alucard said randomly. Then there was glimmering chrome whistle between his thin lips. _**"You're Serv, Little Dracula." **_

Dandridge just raised an eyebrow at Alucard. Sir Integra had been right. Alucard was maniacal when he was bored. But, she had to admit, bored was better than "in a bad mood".

"_**What the hell are you talking about DAD?!" **_Again George removed Becky's hands from her shoulders. The girl gre teary and George relented letting her drape an arm over her shoulders. That calmed her rapid breathing. Her father didn't answer her. He just sat there grinning like a cheshire cat.

"So what do we do now, Hellsing?" Dandridge asked the question more to Alucard than George.

"We wait," Alcuard replied seriously. "As you say with no proof we have nothing to back our case. We can only wait until our opponent makes his next move."

"That's it?"

"Yes." he said, sitting back and grinning at the young Coffee Hut girl that was approaching their table. "Why, what would you have us do?" Alucard's eyes shifted, the dull bloody red glowing unnaturaly in the dim coffee shop. Energy seemed to crackle around him then suddenly it stopped and he was smiling at the barista holding out a ticket with blue eyes and much younger looking face. _**"I'm on a leash. I can do nothing, Isabella."**_

Dandridge shuddered and startled in her seat at the invasion of her ming. Then after she caught her breath she sat there thinking. No, he was right. Running off halfcocked would only get you killled. Running around telling truth on half facts and no proof would only get you thrown out.

"So...we wait. You're right, Sir. Call me if you need me."

"You're leaving?" mused Alucard, as he stood up to allow her to pass. "and just when we were bonding so."

"Let her go," scoffed George, as she removed Becky's lips from her ear. "She's no help. She can't even see in the dark. And it's the bastard's bedtime."

Izzy ignored George. "Sir, I need sleep."

Bobbi sat at the desk in the dark office at Hellsing manor. She was studying the pictures that her members had sent her from the recent attack at Birmingham. Something seemed familiar. A deep nagging sensation like she had seen this before kept tugging at her mind. She reached into a bag of spicy potato crisps and popped a handful of them into her mouth. "I've seen this before. Where? When? It had to been something that Integra had done. A past mission maybe? Yeah, it has to be that. A past mission, but which one." Bobbi worried the shiny titanium piercing in her upper lip with her tongue as she thought then a sudden knock on the door made her head shoot up. "Come in."

Olivia entered the room carrying a silver tray of Coffee. Bobbi's eyes lit up and her face brightened with a smile. The smell of the dark brew made Bobbi's mouth water.

"I thought you could use a nightcap, Babs."

"Oh God bless you, Liv. Put it right here, sweetheart." Bobbi cleared a section of her desk and patted it. As the slender redhead drew close Bobbi reached out and grabbed her around the waist. "I wasn't talking about the coffee."

"Now now, down. At least wait until I put the tray down."

Bobbi waited for Olivia to put the tray down. She placed it on a small side table and plopped her bottom on the desk in front of Bobbi. The head of Hellsing with the suspicious bags under her eyes poured two cups of coffee. Olivia took the silver inlaid cup and curled her legs up bringing her feet together on the desk. The sweet smelling aroma of great brewed coffee sent Bobbi's senses into orbit.

"Oh god, how I've missed you." Bobbi spoke lovingly to her cup of coffee, rubbing the warm porcelain against her cheek. Olivia considered kicking her but decided not to. The things one does for love.

"Babs, dear, you really need psychiatric help. You're talking to a cup of coffee." Then her eyes spied the pictures. That Bobbi had been looking at on her laptop. Olivia got up from the desk, careful not to knock over the delicate computer. She made herself comfortable in Bobbi's lap as she spied the photos.

"Are those the photos from the mission?"

"Yes, sweetheart, last week's mission. This bomb had no shrapnel. The team found other put in other houses and strategic locations this is the only one that was triggered."

"Really? Sir Integra had this bomber once that used no shrapnel. He was put to another member of the table though. He..." Olivia looked confused for a moment as she searched her memory. "I think the bomber was famous."

"WAIT, that's it. That's where I saw this before. Sweets you're a genius." Bobbi tightened her arms around her redhead and got up swinging her. "I need your help love."

"With what," Olivia asked through giggled as her feet touched the ground again."

"I need you to help me find that mission. You know those mission specifics. Somewhere in all these files is that mad bomber and we need to find him."

When that metal door opened Natasha was desperate. Her Eyes were mad and she lunged at the skinny boy at the door. He knocked her back easily, with a forearm to her throat. She fell back holding her bruised throat.

"You want this?" He asked her as held up a thin clear vial. The smell hit Natasha like a sledgehammer and she was drooling. Her arms were bleeding from the obsessive scratching as the withdrawal had driven her more and more mad.

"Fuck yes. GIVE IT TO MEE!" She grasped at the vial but the skinny boy, who looked barely older than her flashstepped and was against the cell wall. "GIVE IT TO ME!" Natasha roared in animal rage, her cracked black claws grasping for the vial. "I. Will. Bloody. Kill. You."

"You have work to do." The skinny boy smiled and dangled the vile above her head his red eyes amused. This was the most fun part. The look of hunger and desperation on their faces. The need. His power. It was delicious. He was hurting them and it felt sooooo good. "He dropped the vial into her hands. And instantly she jabbed the pronged end into her arm and moaned in pleasure.

"UHhhhhh." She fell back onto the stone floor in bliss. Energy flowed through her blood and the pain ended. The needy burning ache in her fangs. The insatiable hunger and unbearable itching that led her to shred her skin. Already the lacerations were healing along her arms and shoulders.

"You want more? You want to not hurt again?"

"Yes. I swear tell the master I will never displease him again. I swear."

"You are going to spy on Hellsing. You are going to meet the young vampire. The bitch. Get to know her and learn everything you can. You're going to distract them. The master doesn't think what we did was enough. Keep them off our trail"


End file.
